<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Enchanting by Crystalessences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440334">You're Enchanting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalessences/pseuds/Crystalessences'>Crystalessences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Found Family, Friendship, Game Novelization, M/M, Mages, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Romance, Templars, a tiny bit slow-burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalessences/pseuds/Crystalessences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine always told Elazar she would do anything to help him if he was ever in trouble, even knowing his knack for finding it. She didn't expect to be helping him save the world after someone blows up the Conclave and tears a hole in the sky.<br/>Nor did Delphine expect to be falling for anyone, let alone a troubled, former templar, while she's watching her best friend shape the future of their world with a green glowing hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Whirlwind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wailing continued in the village for three days. No one seemed to know what else to do after the hole appeared in the sky. They were close enough to see what had happened at the temple in the valley but far enough away that there was next to no news. Three days since the explosion and most had come to accept the worst. Their loved ones weren’t coming home. The Conclave had been the end of them, the Temple of Sacred Ashes their tomb.</p><p>Delphine couldn’t bring herself to wail like the other women in the village. A part of her would not give up hope that he was still alive. After all the time they had spent together this could not possibly be the end. The rest of her was saying that she had to face the truth. An explosion at the temple had opened a hole in the sky- there was no way anyone could have survived that. Delphine had to accept that he was gone. So, while the families of the village wailed in the streets and looked on at the hole in the sky with horror, Delphine curled up in her room at the inn, his last letter clutched to her chest.</p><p>It took more mental coaching than she would want to admit for Delphine to get out of bed on the fourth day. Dread and exhaustion were a nasty combination. Delphine has not slept through the night since the hole had opened in the heavens. The dreams- the nightmares- crashed down upon her in waves. Some familiar, some not. None were pleasant. There had been whispers of demons floating around the inn since the explosion, some falling from the hole, others crawling through tears in the Fade that had supposedly begun to appear in the area. Delphine almost hoped it was a demon that plagued her nights. Demons were easier to kill than the fear and sadness gnawing away at her insides.</p><p>There was not much sense in moping about it, no matter how sleep-deprived she was. The world seemed to be falling apart around her- there was a hole in the sky and a war that was sure to carry on. The question was, what could Delphine do about that? She’d been hidden away for so long like a coward. It had only been his final pleading letter that had pulled her out of the protection of her family’s villa. Would it be possible to make it all the way back to the Free Marches safely? She doubted it. Continuing to the temple in the valley was not an option now, either. </p><p>A grumbling stomach interrupted any concentration she may have had in weighing her options. So, Delphine continued her musing downstairs, over a bowl of odd tasting porridge.</p><p>“The Inquisition! The Inquisition sent news from the temple!”</p><p>Everyone milling about the inn jumped as the runner shouted in the doorway. This is what everyone had been waiting for. Though Delphine has a sinking feeling that there would be little good news to share.</p><p>Delphine shuffled outside with the rest of the crowd to the square where a soldier in a green hood waited. There had been whispers along the roads about an inquisition when Delphine had reached Ferelden but she had not known whether or not believe them. If she remembered any of her Chantry history correctly, it had been ages since there had been a need to call an inquisition. With all that had been unfolding across Thedas it was not uncalled for- the Chantry needed some force to keep the peace now that the templars were gone- but was it truly wise to introduce another army in all the bloodshed?</p><p>The crowd formed around the soldier who stood stone-faced. Nearly the entire village had come to hear what word was being sent. All the clamoring ended when he finally spoke, though.</p><p>“The Divine Conclave has been destroyed. Divine Justina is dead.”</p><p>Murmurs spread through the crowd. Devoted to the Chantry or not, hearing the Divine was dead so suddenly was enough to shock anyone to the core. She was the hope during this time of war and turmoil- the Divine was going to bring the templars and the mages to heel- she was supposed to fix the mess that Thedas had become.</p><p>“But there is hope!” The soldier shouted, “before her death the Divine ordered an inquisition. We are working in her name to the close the Breach in the sky and slay the demons! Among our ranks is the man chosen by Andraste herself. She has sent us a herald to put and end to this disaster!”</p><p>Delphine looked on at the messenger in disbelief. Andraste sending someone to save Thedas from the hole in the sky seemed more than a bit farfetched. Nothing she remembered from her Chantry lessons spoke of a herald or anyone else coming to save them. Delphine didn’t seem to be the only one skeptical of the news.</p><p>“Andraste sending someone to save us? To close the sky? What nonsense do you think we’ll believe?” One man from the crowd shouted back. Most of the crowd seemed to nod in agreement. Who would believe that the Maker would allow the Divine to die in order to send down a herald?</p><p>“I speak the truth! The Herald came out of the Fade after the explosion at the Conclave. He has already sealed the Breach in the sky. It no longer grows! The Inquisition knows with his help we will be able to close it completely!”</p><p>It had been growing before? That hole could have killed them all.</p><p>Delphine wrapped her arms around herself, bracing for the next wave of dread and worry.</p><p>
  <em>How had the world come to this?</em>
</p><p>“The Inquisition needs help to restore order. If you wish to protect your families, your loved ones, we are taking recruits in Haven!”</p><p>With that the crowd dispersed. Some stalked off, angry and balking at the bearer of bad news. Others stood in groups; hushed whispers followed by glances at the soldier who was preparing his horse for departure. A handful of young men approached the soldier, probably not much younger than Delphine, faces painted with determined looks. It appeared some had been swayed to the messenger’s cause. Protecting those you care about was a noble cause, she could not fault them.</p><p>What did she have left to protect now that he’s gone? She’d abandoned her friends at the first sign of trouble and hadn’t spoken to her family since the rebellion had begun.</p><p>But a hole in the sky? That was more than her family or the Circle. With the world already up in arms maybe this… this Inquisition could actually do some good. Andraste’s chosen herald or not. If not, Delphine could continue on. Find some other way to survive until she could make it back to the Free Marches.</p><p>Delphine rushed back to her room to gather her things.</p><p> </p><p>Traveling to Haven was not what Delphine had expected when she had settled her tab at the inn and left the village. She found herself among throngs of people making the trek into the frozen hills. With the threats of rogue templars and mages and the possibility of demons, Delphine hadn’t expected to see so many risking the trip. The crowds offered a sense of protection. She couldn’t imagine either side of the rebellion attacking with so many civilians on the road. As the day progressed the more obvious the Inquisition patrols became. Their green hoods stood out among the plainly dressed travelers.</p><p>When she had started off, Delphine kept to herself, just as she had since she’d landed on this side of the Waking Sea. She harbored no desire to interact with the crowds, even if most of them looked innocent and trustworthy enough. By midday she was chatting with her fellow travelers, hearing their stories. Some were like her, on their way to Haven to see what part they could play in fixing the sky. Others were family members of those at the Conclave, headed to the Chantry there to mourn their dead or check if their loved ones were among the survivors. A few seemed to be devoted Andrastians, making the pilgrimage to see the blessed Herald of Andraste.</p><p>Delphine was still unsure of where she stood on the topic of the Herald. Just like the small corner of herself she allowed to believe he could still be alive, she allowed herself the hope that maybe someone out there was looking out for them. Andraste was said to be merciful, after all. Yet there was the rational part of her that saw the story as a tidy way for the Inquisition to draw more people to their cause. She kept her skepticism to herself, not one to squash out the hope of others.</p><p> </p><p>The innkeeper in the last village had told her when she set out that it was about a day and half journey to Haven on foot. Delphine sought out a room in the next settlement she reached as the sun started to set over the Frostbacks. The tavern and inn were packed when she arrived with travelers, pilgrims and soldiers. So crowded that Delphine couldn’t even pay for a space in the stable to sleep in.</p><p>“Miss, if you’re looking for a place to stay, I know someone with rooms!”</p><p>Delphine happily approached the barkeep as he waved her down after her disappointing conversation with the inn owner.</p><p>“Is there another place further down the road?”</p><p>“Not quiet. My sister’s a widow, lives down the road ‘bout half a mile. S’got a big old farmhouse with plenty of extra rooms. She puts pilgrims up during the summer season for a few coin.”</p><p>The weight began to lift off Delphine’s shoulders at the prospect of being able to sleep in a bed again tonight.</p><p>“Just let her know I sent ya’ over and she’ll get ya’ settled for the night.”</p><p>Delphine shuffled around in her coat for a moment before passing the barkeep a few bits. She didn’t have much more to spare but it was the best way she had to show gratitude for his help. “Thank you.”</p><p>He sent her a toothy grin as he swept the coin up off the bar, “ ’ave a good night, miss!”</p><p>Delphine reached the home of the widow Emelia as night fell and she thanked the Maker for the gift of warm food, a roof and a soft bed. The greying woman had welcomed her in with a soft smile and open arms. Delphine couldn’t remember the last time anyone had treated her so warmly. A small part of her wondered if Emelia would be so welcoming if she knew the truth. She shook the thought away as she slipped out of her coat and left her rucksack at the door.</p><p>It turned out Delphine wasn’t the only guest that had been sent Emelia’s way. An Inquisition soldier was already enjoying a warm meal by the fire when she arrived. Emelia instructed her to join him while she disappeared into the kitchen. She gave the man a small, polite smile as she settled in across from him. He returned the gesture in kind before returning to his dinner.</p><p>Emelia bustled back in moments later, placing a bowl of soup and thick slice of nut-filled bread before her. The smell of her fellow boarders’ meal had already awoken her stomach, Delphine did her best to thank the older woman before digging in.</p><p>“I’ll be upstairs making up a bed for you. Help yourself to a second bowl if you need it, and just shout if you need anything, miss…”</p><p>“Del. My name is Del.” She’d been in such a hurry to warm up inside she hadn’t properly introduced herself. Delphine could only imagine the scolding she’d receive from her mother if she knew. “Thank you, ma’am.”</p><p>Emelia just smiled and walked off, cooing something about how polite she was.</p><p>The pair ate in silence for a while. Delphine silently thanking the Maker for the warmth filling her belly and the feeling returning to her frozen toes. The closer she gotten to Haven the colder it seemed to get. Oh, how she missed the mild winters in Ostwick.</p><p>“Headed to Haven then, miss Del?”</p><p>Delphine nods at the soldier as he stands, finished with his own meal. She keeps her eye on him as he wanders the room, seemingly interested in the knickknacks Emelia has decorating the space. He didn’t appear untrustworthy but the rigid posture and polished armor was too much a reminder of a life not far in her past.</p><p>“And you’re with the Inquisition?”</p><p>He looks at her briefly, over his shoulder, “I am.”</p><p>“The green is already recognizable. Lots of you on the road these days.”</p><p>“There are quite a few people on the roads to keep safe these days.”</p><p>Delphine nodded in agreement as the soldier settles back into his spot at the table. “So why are you headed to Haven?”</p><p>“To help.”</p><p>The man almost looked amused. “To help?”</p><p>“There’s a hole in the sky. For the sake of the world not ending I’d like to help the people trying to close it,” she must have sounded as unsure of her decision as she felt because the man just quirked an eyebrow. “Forgive me for not being reserved at the thought of Chantry authority with all that’s happened.”</p><p>“Your caution is warranted. It is always wise to question those you follow.”</p><p>He almost sounded as if he spoke from experience.</p><p>“And why did you join the Inquisition?”</p><p>“I was in the right place at the right time when the world first went to shit. How the Inquisition has stepped up with this mess just proved I made the right choice, found the right people to follow. You don’t have to worry, miss, about the people at the Inquisition.”</p><p>His words sparked a slight glimmer of hope, but Delphine had seen too much that to trust a stranger at their word. “So, they’re the kind of people who just want to close the hole in the sky. They’re not interested in trying to take over all Thedas, or something like that?”</p><p>“If the Commander is planning on conquering Thedas, he hasn’t informed the rest of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Joshua, the Inquisition soldier, departed Emelia’s farmhouse at first light and Delphine left with him. It seemed a safer bet to make the final leg of the trip with her new acquaintance. Along the way he was checking in with the sentries and patrols, even taking a moment to introduce her to some of them. Delphine caught accents of all kinds; most were human or city elves but there were a handful of Dalish and dwarves among them. It seemed all walks of life were intent on making a difference. She hoped that was a good sign.</p><p>When they weren’t checking in, Joshua turned out to be a rather chatty traveling companion. It gave Delphine the chance to gather bits and pieces of what she wanted to know.</p><p>“The Herald? To be honest I don’t know all that much about him. Most people don’t,” Joshua admitted.</p><p>“Except that he walked out of the Fade after the explosion?”</p><p>That tidbit was the part of the story Delphine couldn’t wrap her head around. To physically be in the Fade…the implications of the went far beyond Andraste.</p><p>“That and he’s a Dalish mage-“</p><p>Dalish? How many elven mages could have been are the Conclave besides him? Did she dare let herself hope he could have been the one to step out of the Fade?</p><p>“Del?” Joshua’s brow was furled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Oh? I’m fine. Just lost among my thoughts. You were saying?”</p><p>“I was saying-” Joshua makes a sweeping gesture towards a semi-fortified village- “that we’ve arrived.”</p><p>Apparently, he was a bit of a dramatic as well.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up at the gates of Haven was not overly awe-inspiring, though Delphine figured it was never meant to be. The village was supposed to be a stepping stone on the way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, not the lodgings of a budding army. Like the village, the masses weren’t all the impressive either. Considering how many Delphine had seen on the roads leading into the valley, there was next to no one walking around. It was all a tad underwhelming.</p><p>“If you’ll come with me to the Chantry to drop off a report, I can help find you a place to get situated,” Joshua offered.</p><p>Delphine agreed, following Joshua up and into the slow, snow-covered village. As they approached the chapel the chatter began to grow. On the front steps of the Chantry it seemed a fight was ready to break out- an apt metaphor for the situation of the world at the moment. Now Delphine understood where everyone in Haven was.</p><p>The tension in the air was palpable. Joshua gestured for Delphine to stay behind him. She scoffed, only slightly offended by his protective instincts. Though, the two sides gathering did look to be more than ready to attack the others.</p><p>“Your kind killed the most Holy!”</p><p>Delphine noted the man at the front of the crowd wearing the most recognizable armor in all Thedas. So, if he was a templar that meant the side he was arguing with was compromised of mages.</p><p>“Lies- your kind let her die!”</p><p>Delphine’s fists clenched as the templar grabbed at his sword. “Shut your mouth mage!”</p><p>Before the man's sword left his scabbard another figure stepped between the pair, his voice echoing across the gathered crowds. “Enough!”</p><p>“Knight-Captain!”</p><p>She marveled at the second templar- in her life Delphine had seen few in the Order who would stop a templar from lashing out at a mage. Yet this man was not only a templar but one of importance. His armor looked expensive and well kept, covered in a full fur mantle.</p><p>“That is not my title. We are not templars any longer. We are all part of the Inquisition!”</p><p>Both the mage and the templar appeared to back off, if just a bit, but neither looked pleased. Even in the face of natural disasters or the end of the world, templars and mages would not get along. One well-dressed soldier wasn’t going to change lifetimes of tensions.</p><p>“And what does that mean exactly?”</p><p>Joshua began to grumble under his breath as a man decked out in chantry robes approached the Inquisition Commander.</p><p>“Back already, Chancellor? Haven’t you done enough?”</p><p>“I’m curious Commander, as to how your Inquisition and it’s “Herald” will restore order as you’ve promised.” Delphine would have been happy to hear the answer to the Chancellor’s question but the malice rolled of the cleric in waves. His smirk was more than enough an indicator the he held no desire for a true conversation about restoring order.</p><p>“Of course you are-” the Commander turned to each group gathered at the entrance- “back to your duties, all of you!”</p><p>Grumbling, the groups slowly dispersed, while the Chancellor remained to stare down the Commander. Joshua didn’t budge, probably curious with whatever was about to go down between his boss and the cleric.</p><p>“Ah, Herald, you’ve returned.”</p><p>Delphine followed the Commander’s gaze down the path to see a party approaching. The woman in front bore a Seeker’s emblem on her breastplate. Delphine wondered if she was the Right Hand of the Divine that Joshua had told her about. The figure behind the Seeker brought her world to a halt.</p><p>He walked up, draped in leather armor, a simple disciple staff at his back. For a moment she wondered where his lightning staff was- he had worked tirelessly on it for weeks- but it would make sense he had lost it in the explosion. Otherwise, he seemed to be in one piece. His mousey hair was still as messy as ever and his signature half-smile graced his lips.</p><p>It took every ounce of self-control Delphine possessed to not run out to him. She had nearly come to terms that he was almost certainly dead, yet there he was, the one they were calling the Herald of Andraste.</p><p>“Mages and templars were already at war. Now they’re blaming each other for the Divine’s death,” the Commander explained as the man Delphine had mourned stopped at his side.</p><p>“Which is why we require a proper authority to guide it back to order.”</p><p>The chantry chancellor obviously rubbed the Commander the wrong way and he was already beginning to do the same to Delphine. It was obvious that the Chantry had already failed at forging peace in Thedas. What more authority did he think they held over the people?</p><p>“Who, you? Random clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the Conclave?”</p><p>It appeared the Commander had a sharp tongue when provoked.</p><p>“The rebel Inquisition and it’s so-called “Herald of Andraste?” I think not,” the Chancellor spat back.</p><p>The “Herald of Andraste” was not pleased either. His upper lip twitched up at the name, something Delphine could pick up on, even from a distance. The title must not sit well with him, not that she blamed him. “I don’t believe I’m Andraste’s Herald any more than you do, Chancellor.”</p><p>“That laudable humility won’t stop the Inquisition from using the misconception when it suits them!”</p><p>“The Inquisition only claims that we must close the Breach or perish.”</p><p>Delphine didn’t quite enjoy the picture the Commander painted with that claim. A supernatural disaster, the downfall of the Chantry, the destruction of the Circles and a civil war. The world was looking at the threat of unraveling, so his picture was accurate, but that didn’t make the idea any less terrifying.</p><p>“You say that now Commander. We shall see if the sentiment remains true.” Everyone in the vicinity seemed to let loose a sigh as the Chancellor strutted off.</p><p>“Don’t let anyone riot while we’re gone,” the Herald joked, shooting the Commander a small grin.</p><p>“The walls will still be standing after you leave. I hope…”</p><p>The Herald won’t be standing for long, Delphine mused, a small smirk growing on her lips. Before Joshua had a chance to stop her, Delphine bolted out towards the elf, and for once managed to catch him by surprise. The pair tumbled into a heap on the ground while everyone looked on in shock and confusion.</p><p>“What in the world?”</p><p>The body under Delphine began to shake with laughter. “It’s all right, Commander. I brought this upon myself.”</p><p>“You surely did.” Delphine shoved herself up into a sitting position so she had him pinned by his stomach. “So now you must suffer the consequences.”</p><p>Joshua’s horrified face made Delphine snicker a moment while the rest of the Herald’s new friends watched with varied levels of amusement. If her mother could see her now, oh how she would die of embarrassment.</p><p>“Is she your girlfriend, Herald?”</p><p>Delphine made a face at the dwarf. As if she would ever think of being with this lug of a mage. “I would say that would never, ever, happen… but it seems stranger things have been happening in the past few days.”</p><p>His dwarf companion got a good laugh out of that.</p><p>“You have a point, Delphine. Now I think I’ve learned my lesson, can you let me up now?”</p><p>“Not yet,” she gripped both sides of his collar and began to give him a solid shaking to drive home her point, “Elazar Lavellan! Don’t you dare let me think you’ve died again! Next time I’ll kill you myself!”</p><p>“Alright, alright. I am truly sorry I worried you Delphine. It won’t ever happen again, though. I promise.”</p><p>Accepting his apology, Delphine rolled off, allowing Elazar to stand and then help her to her feet at his side. The pair dusted themselves off, Elazar sneaking a toothy grin in her direction as they did. They had been apart for what felt like ages now. So long that even despite their reunion Elazar was practically buzzing with joy. Delphine could read it plain as day on his face, even without his smile.</p><p>“So, if you’re not his girlfriend, who are you, Miss Delphine?” The dwarf asked, looking her over not so subtly. Delphine had chosen to dress as inconspicuously as possible for her journey so her clothes offered few clues.</p><p>“With a whirlwind entrance like that, you must have some past with the Herald,” the last member of Elazar’s party chipped in; a bald-headed city elf in a green get up.</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes. I’ve spent quite a lot of time with this idiot. As for formal introductions-” curtseying slightly, despite the fact she was wearing trousers, Delphine gave the Inquisition members a wide smile- “my name is Delphine Athelyna Trevelyan, I’ve studied nearly my entire life with Elazar at the Ostwick Circle. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.”</p><p>“The pleasure is mine, because now I have a source of embarrassing stories on our lovely Herald.” The dwarf grinned, “Varric Tethras, by the way.”</p><p>“As in the author?”</p><p>“The one and only!”</p><p>Delphine had so many questions for the dwarf but Elazar quickly cut in to finish introductions, he always was one to lead conversations. “Delphine this is Solas, our resident Fade expert, and Seeker Cassandra keeps everyone in line.”</p><p>“Herald, that is not my-”</p><p>“Oh, come on Seeker. We all know that’s what you do,” Varric added, sharing a grin with Elazar.</p><p>He already was sharing inside jokes with these people? How long had Elazar been with them? What had she been missing for all these months?</p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p>“And lastly, Delphine, this is Commander Cullen.” Elazar clapped the blond man on the shoulder. Cullen seemed momentarily thrown by Elazar’s friendliness but his strong posture never changed.</p><p>She’d never seen Elazar so friendly with a templar before. Delphine decided she’d follow his lead for now.</p><p>“A pleasure, Commander. I’ve heard many good things about you.”</p><p>Cullen’s brow scrunched up, “who’s talking about me?”</p><p>“Why Joshua, of course.” Delphine glanced over to the soldier who was looking a little hot under the collar.</p><p>“And what has the Lieutenant been saying about me?” Although he came off as strait-laced, Delphine didn’t miss the mischievous glimmer in his eye as he stared down the nervous lieutenant.</p><p>Oh, had Delphine thrown someone from the pan and into the fire? “Only good things, I can assure you, Commander.”</p><p>“As much as I’d like to stay and watch this unfold-" Elazar chuckled, watching the Commander’s stone gaze turn Joshua into a sweating mess- “I believe Delphine and I have much to discuss.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been working on this off and on for years now. I had originally planned it to be more of an xreader style but dropped that when I started developing the idea of Delphine, and now I finally found the time to put her to paper (per se) as I continue to sit around in quarantine.<br/>Also crossposted to my tumblr (also Crystalessences) where I also post OC info, teasers and moodboards if you're interested/curious!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Focus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you don’t have a clue as to how you got the mark on your hand, except that it happened during the explosion, which also opened the Breach that’s allowing demon rifts to open and terrorize the good people of Thedas. And knowing this, you joined the Inquisition because the mark closes rifts and they want to seal the Breach in the sky and save the world.” Delphine sat on the edge of Elazar’s cot, rubbing her temples. “Do I have that all correct?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Elazar shot her a half-assed grin. She knew he was getting too much enjoyment out of watching her try to wrap her mind around the events of the last week.</p><p>“And people are believing that a Dalish elf is the Herald of Andraste?”</p><p>Elazar’s fingers lightly traced over the blue ink below his eye. “That has surprised me just as much as you… but it’s better than people calling me some sort of darkspawn.”</p><p>“I can agree with that,” Delphine sighed. If becoming a religious icon protected Elazar from such accusations, she would let it stand for now. “Does it hurt? The mark, I mean.”</p><p>“Not so much anymore. Right after the explosion, when the Breach was still growing, the mark was spreading. Solas and the apothecary here, Addan, managed to keep me alive long enough to seal it… and once we did, the mark stopped consuming my arm. We think…”</p><p>Delphine could spot his fake optimism a mile away, but he wasn’t just trying to convince her that the mark was no longer a danger but himself as well. She hated that he felt the need to do so around her. They hadn’t been apart for that long, had they?</p><p>“Well, I guess that’s good to hear. There’s still the fact that it’s there at all, but that’s a problem that needs a solution later on. You will let me know if it starts bothering you again, won’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, of course, Del. You’re the last person I could hide it from anyways,” Elazar chuckled.</p><p>“That’s true. I can read you like a book.” She grinned back.</p><p>Maybe it hadn’t been that long after all.</p><p>“Which reminds me! I lent you a copy of <em>Early Orlesian History</em> before I left the Circle. Please tell me you left that in the tower and that it didn’t go up in flames in the explosion.”</p><p>The color draining from her elvish friend’s face didn’t give Delphine much hope.</p><p>“Ha- I was hoping you forgot about that.”</p><p>Delphine pressed her palms over her eyes, all hope of possibly appeasing her uncle next time she saw him was gone. That is if she ever saw him again…</p><p>“My uncle lent me that copy! I’ll never hear the end of it from him, ever!” The man could hold a grudge, which stands as quite a testament to character considering her family and their reputation.</p><p>“I’ll apologize to your bookworm uncle myself if I must. And I’ll see if I can find another copy to replace it with.” This was not the first time one of his books had been destroyed by Elazar’s mishaps, and apology and a replacement might not cut it this time around.</p><p>“Elazar, between worrying me and destroying my uncle’s prized library, you will be the death of me.”</p><p> </p><p>In short order, Delphine found herself in the presence of the Inquisition leadership. Elazar, true to his charismatic nature, cheerily introduced her to Leliana, the Left Hand of the Divine, who eyed her with unabashed curiosity. Delphine was used to being ogled like an exotic pet but considering it was the Divine’s spymaster looking at her with such intensity gave slight cause for concern. Next, she was properly reintroduced to Cassandra, the Right Hand of the Divine. Despite knowing the woman was formerly a Seeker, Delphine was not nearly put off in her presence. Maybe it was the fact that her eyes weren’t nearly as cold and sharp as the other Seekers she’d crossed paths with over the years.</p><p>Josephine greeted Delphine with a practiced gleaming smile and a myriad of questions, the first of which was on her relationship to the Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick. She shouldn’t have expected any less from the ambassador.</p><p>“He would be my father.”</p><p>Delphine wondered if she should be more concerned about the ambassador considering the glee that washed over Josephine’s face at the answer.</p><p>“Lady Trevelyan, you and our ambassador are soon going to become fast friends.” Leliana sounded thoroughly amused at the development.</p><p>Josephine quickly voiced her agreement before Delphine had a chance to correct the Spymaster. Delphine had not been considered a lady since she was a child, and honestly, she held little desire to return to that position. The only title she savored was the one she had earned through dedication to her studies and craft.</p><p>Lastly, Elazar reintroduced Delphine to the Commander, who stood near the back of the room, his hands resting crossed over the hilt of his sword. The stance was as close to relaxed as any templar could allow themselves while still being able to perform their duties. Delphine did her best to keep her skepticism from showing as he greeted her in return. She also tried to ignore the way he looked her over in a not so subtle manner.</p><p>“I have asked Delphine to stay and help… after all, she is the smarter of the two of us. She may prove to be more helpful to the Inquisition than I.”</p><p>Delphine had never been fond of how Elazar put himself below her. He was just as talented in magic as she was, if not more so.</p><p>“That’s not true. We’re no longer in the Circle so I will not have this argument with you again,” she scolded. “And you are the one with the glowing hand in all this, not me.”</p><p>Cassandra looked rather amused but did not interject, deferring to Leliana. “I am sure we all agree that any assistance Lady Trevelyan can offer would be most appreciated, Herald. She is most welcome here.”</p><p>Cullen and Josephine nodded, the ambassador looking more pleased with the development than the commander.</p><p>“With the settled, we should discuss the names that Mother Giselle supplied us with. I believe having the Herald address the clerics is not a terrible idea.”</p><p>Elazar had briefly explained why he had been sent to the Crossroads following the developments at the Temple. Delphine was skeptical that any in the Chantry would even dare to gather in public right now.</p><p>“You can’t be serious.” Cullen balked, and Delphine had half a heart to agree with him.</p><p>“Mother Giselle isn’t wrong: at the moment, the Chantry’s only strength is that they are united in opinion.”</p><p>“And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?” Leliana shot back.</p><p>“Let’s ask him.”</p><p>Elazar shrugged, “what can they do? It’s just talk.”</p><p>Had he skipped all of his history lessons while they were apprentices?</p><p>“Don’t underestimate the power of their words. An angry mob will do you in just as quickly as a blade.”</p><p>Delphine nodded in agreement, Leliana had more than a fair point. “Never doubt the power of public opinion.”</p><p>“I will go with him to Val Royeaux. Mother Giselle said she could provide us names? Use them.”</p><p>Cassandra was a woman of action, and deserved credit for that, even if the idea did seem rather fruitless. All the Chantry would do for such a meeting would be a charade. Leliana seemed to be of the same opinion.</p><p>“But why? This is nothing but a-”</p><p>“What choice do we have, Leliana? Right now we can’t approach anyone for help with the Breach. Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once they are ready we will see this through.”</p><p>Begrudgingly the rest agreed, Leliana and Josephine would begin sending out letters and agents to bring together those they could in Val Royeaux in a few weeks’ time. Delphine offered Josephine any help she needed. She had not seen this list of names yet but it was entirely possible she knew of or was related to one of two of the clerics suggested to be amenable. It was the most she could do, for now.</p><p>“In the meanwhile, I plan to return to the Crossroads. There is still much to do,” Elazar declared. Always one to make such decisions on his own. At least that much had not changed.</p><p> </p><p>The pair spent the rest of the day settling into Haven and planning what they could. Due to the already apparent lack of housing it was decided Delphine would bunk with Elazar. Another cot appeared rather quickly and was situated across the cabin from Elazar’s. It was more privacy than she had expected upon her arrival in the small village. Someone else came by not long after with fresh clothes more suited to the mountain winter. Delphine heartily thanked the elvish woman who looked at Elazar with wide eyes.</p><p>After bathing, something Delphine needed even more than fresh clothes, Elazar sat with her on her new bed and combed out her long sandy locks. Her elvish friend had been enamored with her hair since they had met. There had been plenty of nights over the years where he would sit behind her while she studied, dutifully combing and braiding. Delphine had tried unsuccessfully, on <em>many</em> occasions, to convince Elazar to grow his own hair out. She thought he would look rather charming with long dark hair. He always shot the idea down, content with his current messy floof.</p><p>“It makes me appear more the dashing rogue, don’t you think?”</p><p>Delphine would always roll her eyes, “if that’s what you believe, El.”</p><p>Maybe he would be some dashing heartbreaker had he been left to live his life outside the Circle tower, as his people intended.</p><p>Elazar’s hands lingered across her shoulders as he finished styling her hair. “I missed this- I miss you, Del.” He wrapped his scrawny arms around her shoulders, leaning across her back. “I’m glad you came… I don’t know if I could do this, whatever <em>this</em> is, without you.”</p><p>She couldn’t remember the last time he had hugged her. They hadn’t been on speaking terms last time they saw each other face to face. It had been too long.</p><p>“Well someone has to keep you out of trouble, El.” She lay one hand over his, rubbing soothing circles across his knuckles. “So, you won’t be getting rid of me so easily again.”</p><p>“Thank you, Del.”</p><p> </p><p>Delphine felt much more prepared to face the day as she readied herself the following morning. Requisitions had supplied her with suitable clothing that actually fit, unlike the hastily bought traveling gear Del had purchased for herself upon her arrival in Ferelden. It was much easier to tromp around Haven in fur-lined boots that weren’t threatening to fall off her feet. She admittedly was also more comfortable going about her business in a skirt than the leather trousers she’d been wearing.</p><p>“You almost look like a proper Ferelden lady.” Elazar had snickered as she finished dressing.</p><p>She rolled her eyes in response. A brown lambswool sweater, cream skirt, and sturdy boots just made her appear ready for the weather, not Ferelden. Perish the thought she would ever be anything besides a Marcher.</p><p>After breakfast they parted ways, El wanted to discuss plans for returning to the Hinterlands with Cassandra, while Del wanted to see about having armor prepared. Next time Elazar went out on one of these missions, she wanted to be prepared to go with him. Del would leave nothing up to chance or fate now, she would have her friend’s back, defend it if she must.</p><p>Most of her day was spent in lively debate with the blacksmith, Harritt. He was hesitant at first, Delphine assumed because he spied the staff at her back the moment she entered his forge, but began to open up the longer she was able to hold a conversation with him. Back in the Circle Delphine had studied mage armor as a purely academic topic. It was not something they would ever be allowed to make or own as they weren’t permitted to fight, but there had been plenty of books and schematic references in the tower library. She may have never had the opportunity to craft but the theory behind it was one she understood, and it was the theory she needed now. Harritt would concern himself with the actual creation, Delphine simply had to supply the instructions.</p><p>Harritt was the first person outside of the Circle who seemed to enjoy, and dare she say, respect her knowledge. For the first time Del wondered if Elazar was right about people outside the Circles. Maybe it was possible for people to find common ground with mages. Could it be that the rebels found sympathy for their cause outside of their own kind? Delphine had plenty of time to sit and ponder the thought as Harritt got to work on her enchanter armor. It would take a few days to complete, as the blacksmith also had to manage the growing need for standard armor and weapons for the new recruits. She was not in any particular hurry and went about helping Josephine the best she could in the meanwhile.</p><p>Like everyone else Josephine had plenty to do. There wasn’t much Delphine could do concerning politics, a subject Del was much more removed from outside of mage and Circle politics, but she had decent penmanship and some tact with words. She did what she could helping pen the letters out to the Chantry Mothers, and offered what insight she could on the clerics themselves. One was a distant cousin by marriage to Delphine’s mother and another had been one of her brother’s sponsors when he had pursued his calling. Giving her name to those two letters did not feel like much but Josephine reassured her that every bit of influence that could gather would help.</p><p>“You do not understand the power of your name?” Josephine seemed rather confused by it, but Delphine decided it was not something to hold against the Antivan woman. How was she supposed to understand the hesitancy of a noble turned mage?</p><p>“It is not a name that is truly mine,” it was difficult to put to words, although it was her name and would forever be the family she shared blood with, any power it held had been stripped away along with her title all those years ago. Most days, Delphine was alright with that fact. “I have not been a proper member of the Trevelyan family since I was sent to the Circle.”</p><p>Josephine’s usually bright face dropped, “I see…I did not consider that fact. There is that much separation between mages and their families?”</p><p>“Most never see or speak to their relatives after entering the Circle. I was lucky due to my family’s position in the city.”</p><p>“I see…”</p><p>The Ambassador was rather apologetic the next few times Delphine stopped by to offer her assistance, though there was no need for her to be. She was not offended by the topic. Delphine imagined most had little to no knowledge of what life as a mage entailed. It was not something she’d ever consider holding against the woman, especially when Josephine had been otherwise nothing but kind to her. Delphine wanted to do what she could to help the bustling woman but found there was not much she could take off her hands.</p><p>Delphine soon found herself with more time on her hands than she knew what to do with, particularly after Elazar departed for the Hinterlands. It was a different kind of lonesome that Del was not accustomed to. Much of her isolation in the Circle had been self-imposed. This was the kind of where she sat and prayed, hoping Elazar would return in one piece.</p><p>Eventually, she fell into a routine, checking in with Josephine and Harritt in the morning to offer what help she could. If there was anything for her to do, it was usually wrapped up by midday, so Del would spend her afternoons sitting on the side of the main steps of the village, taking in what sun she could and watching the soldiers train by the frozen lake. It was oddly satisfying to watch them continuously drill and spar. Delphine had enjoyed people watching in the Circle, this was just a kind of people she had not had the option of watching before. Additionally, it seemed to annoy Joshua. He would often spot her staring and shake his head or act as if he was shooing her away. They had been playing this odd game of theirs for just over a week when the Commander caught Joshua in his usual display of displeasure.  After what seemed like a thorough chewing out by his superior officer, Joshua waved her to come over.</p><p>Delphine made a point of approaching solemn-faced, worried she too would be getting a lecture from the former templar. “Yes, Lieutenant?”</p><p>“The Commander asked to speak with you.”</p><p>She must have grimaced because Joshua looked absolutely thrilled to usher her towards the blond soldier.</p><p>Delphine wasn’t frightened by the ex-templar, per se, but after a lifetime of being watched by men and women like him, she had been instilled with a healthy sense of wariness around them. It did not matter if she was in the tower or at one of her family’s estates being guarded by one of her uncles or cousins, they all viewed her as a potential danger and they acted as such. She didn’t necessarily disagree with their view. Delphine understood the dangers of possession, but she had no reason to trust someone who already mistrusted her. Delphine had yet to see the Commander interact with any of the mages who remained at Haven, besides in their initial meeting. Most seemed to avoid him, which stood as no surprise. She had yet to see him mistreat one of her kind but that did not mean he didn’t either.</p><p>She wanted to make up her mind about the man, but there was a small voice in the back of her mind that urged her to look closer. She had not heard him utter any disparagement towards mages, even in the few war room meetings she had attended in the absence of Elazar. There was also a certain steel that he lacked. He was gruff, yes, the lip scar and light stubble made him appear the rough soldier, but his voice lacked a certain bite that Delphine had become accustomed to with templars.</p><p>“Ser, you asked to speak with me?”</p><p>In the time she had spent watching from afar, Delphine had concluded the Commander had two kinds of days. On occasions she could read him like a book; these were the days when the stress seemed to overwhelm him physically, leaving him looking sickly and gaunt in his bulky armor. The rest of the time, she could not discern what he was thinking. There was no doubt that the man was strait-laced and knew how to act the part of a leader. As for today, Delphine stood cautiously next to the former templar as he looked out over the training recruits, she could not read his hardened stare.</p><p>“The Herald said you two studied together in Ostwick, correct?”</p><p>Delphine blinked for a moment, she still did not associate Elazar with his new title, despite the advisors all referring to him as such. “Y-yes. Elazar and I met in the Circle.”</p><p>“Then you received some proper amount of training?”</p><p>A proper amount of training? Maker’s balls she was an Enchanter!</p><p>Not trusting her voice to not give away her frustrations, Delphine gave the ex-templar a cautious nod. She wondered if he was worried that she wasn’t aware of the threat of possession she faced? As if she had not been living with the constant reminder for nearly twenty years.</p><p>He appeared satisfied and quickly turned to shout at the soldier currently sparring with Joshua. “You there! There’s a shield in your hand. Block with it. If this man were your enemy, you would be dead. Lieutenant, don’t hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one.”</p><p>“Yes, Commander.” Joshua quipped before he promptly knocked down the younger man with a shield bash.</p><p>Turning back, the Commander seemingly returned to his earlier point. “We’ve received a number of new recruits- locals from Haven and some pilgrims. They are progressing well but some have never even met a mage before, let alone faced one in combat.”</p><p>Delphine had an idea of where this was headed now.</p><p>“I believe it would be beneficial for the new recruits to practice defending against magic. Would you be willing to assist with this?”</p><p>“I…I want to be as much help as possible, ser. But in truth I have next to no combative magic experience.” He was an ex-templar, surely he was aware of the fact that Circle mages were not trained in such magic. Any “combat” primal magic Circle mages knew was self-taught, personally developed, or from banned literature. Delphine had been taught healing, crafting, and barrier magic, disciplines meant to protect and serve.</p><p>Yet the Commander looked a bit surprised by her admission. “The Herald said he had been part of the group who rebelled against the templars at Ostwick so I assumed you had as well. Did you not agree with the others?”</p><p>Delphine thought it best not to mention that Elazar had been the one to lead the rebellion at Faxhold.</p><p>“No, I left the tower before Elazar and the others rebelled. My family is made of templars, ser, I couldn’t find it in myself to fight against those in my Circle either. I took the cowardly way out and ran away so I wouldn’t be forced to choose one side or the other.”</p><p>He paused for a moment as if to wrap his mind around the fact that there were mages out in the world that did not inherently desire the death of all templars. “Well, I do appreciate your sentiments. But now might be the time to come to terms with the fact we are in the middle of a war, with a giant hole in the sky.”</p><p>“I have been thinking long and hard about that,” Delphine quipped back. She was not so naïve to believe she would walk away from this all without raising her hand against another person. When it came to Elazar, she would do all in power to protect him, fight for him if the need arose, but it was a sense of defense, she did not seek out violence. Yet in this case, the Inquisition was the force trying to quell a rising storm in their world, using her magic in defense of that idea was not inherently violent, was it? And by helping these soldiers with their training, she could possibly be saving lives down the road. Wasn’t that worth it?</p><p>“I want to assist you, ser. I’m just worried that despite what training I do have, I am going to hurt an untrained recruit instead of teaching them properly.”</p><p>His lips pressed together into a thin line as he ran one gloved hand through his hair. “You have a valid concern, Delphine. The freshest recruits may not be ready to face an untested mage. It may be best to stick with demonstrations for now. Would you be comfortable sparring with a trained templar instead? Someone who already knows how to handle your attacks?”</p><p>Delphine was surprised by how quickly he was taking her concerns into consideration but nonetheless appreciated it. Perhaps the Commander wasn’t such a typical templar.</p><p>“That would make me worry less. Thank you, ser.”</p><p>“You really don’t need to keep calling me “ser,” Delphine. You’re not one of the recruits.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s a bit of an old habit, I suppose. Is Cullen alright then?”</p><p>“That’s perfectly fine.”</p><p>Delphine could have sworn she saw his lips twitch up into a small smile but it was so brief and with the afternoon sun reflecting off his well-polished armor she could have been seeing things.</p><p>“Whenever you are ready, come down to the field and I’ll have someone set to run demonstrations with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Elazar returned from the crossroads the following day to find Del throwing balls of fire at a shield wall while Cullen explained how the stance was an effective way to defend against an apostate mage or rouge’s fire attacks.</p><p>“Cullen has even roped your friend into training the new recruits.” Elazar jumped about a foot off the snow, not having heard the Spymaster approach. “And it seems to be going well so far. What she lacks in experience she makes up for in talent.”</p><p>“She did always have a good grasp on her studies. And she spent more time with her nose in her books than I ever did, if we’re being honest.”</p><p>“Are you worried about her Herald?”</p><p>“Perhaps a bit. I know she’s capable, more than capable really. But I am the reason she’s here and I don’t know what I would do if something happened to her. At the same time, I also don’t know what I would do without her. She was the only person in the Circle I truly trusted.” And she was all Elazar had left from the Circle. Everyone else they had ever known was gone.</p><p>“Well, the faster we can seal the Breach, the faster the two of you can head home.”</p><p>“That’s what I hope.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're curious about Del and El check out their character introductions and mood boards on my tumblr here: https://crystalessenceswrites.tumblr.com/  </p><p>Comments, feedback, and kudos always appreciated! Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t use a staff blade.”</p><p>Delphine stuttered a bit into her waterskin at the sudden comment, or was it a question, from Cullen. “No, I do not.” Wiping her drink off her face, she tried to hide the grimace that rose on her lips. Maker, how unsightly that was, she can’t even drink properly.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>It must have been common for mages to equip their staffs with them in Kirkwall then. Delphine was more curious as to why that was then why she didn’t use one.</p><p>“I have never had a need for one.” There was always someone in arms reach of her that was armed with a rather large sword.</p><p>“I see…” Cullen trailed off as he took a long drink from his own waterskin.</p><p>They had been working with the recruits for the better part of the day now, stopping to rest only before the newest recruits looked ready to drop from exhaustion. Delphine would not admit it to anyone, especially the former templar, but she found herself nearing that point too. Outside of training recruits for the last three days with Cullen, she had been practicing primal magic on her own, trying to build her own confidence in the casting before she ventured out with Elazar. She had not pushed her mana reserves to such lengths since she an apprentice preparing for her Harrowing. It was draining. Delphine did her best to focus on that feeling instead of how Cullen’s hair seemed to glow in the late afternoon sun.</p><p>“Have you thought about one? It may prove useful as you continue to master your magic.”</p><p>Delphine tried to ignore the, hopefully, unintended insinuation that she did not have full understanding of her abilities. She was an Enchanter from a well-regarded Circle of Magi, she had mastered her magic. Battle magic simply was not a school she had use for in the past, like a staff blade. It was a new tool she simply had to familiarize herself with in order to use it to its full potential.</p><p>“Possibly… after our trip to Val Royeaux I might speak with Harritt about it.”</p><p>Cullen nods, apparently satisfied. She wondered why he cared to begin with?</p><p>“May I ask you a question, Cullen?”</p><p>He quirked an eyebrow but made no move to stop her.</p><p>“Why did you join the Inquisition?” There were many things about the ex-templar that garnered her curiosity but this one seemed to nag at her the most, well maybe second to how he got the lip scar. She also wasn’t ready to return to training just yet.</p><p>Delphine wondered what he had thought she was going to ask about when he let out a sigh of relief. “I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall. I was there during the mage uprising- I saw firsthand the devastation it caused. Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the Templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse.”</p><p>So, fate put him in charge of a much bigger mess than he had originally expected. Interesting.</p><p>“The Divine dead… a giant hole in the sky. I would say we’re a bit worse off than before.”</p><p>“Which is why we’re needed. The Chantry lost control of both templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot, our followers would be a part of that. There’s so much more we can- Forgive me. I doubt you were asking for a lecture…”</p><p>The man was passionate about helping, making a difference in a time of turmoil and crisis. It was reassuring to see people like him still exist after all the world had seen in recent years. Maybe that was why Elazar had become so friendly with him so quickly. He always was a good judge of character.</p><p>“Not quite, but if you have one prepared I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>Delphine couldn’t help herself from letting out a little laugh with him. “Another time perhaps.”</p><p>This time she was sure he was smiling, the way his scar quirked up and his eyes gleamed reassured her there was still some mirth left in the soldier.</p><p>“I, ah…” and suddenly it had disappeared again. “There’s still a lot of work ahead. Should we return to the recruits?”</p><p>Delphine suppressed her groan as Cullen stood, her distraction had not worked quite well enough. “Of course.”</p><p>“Del!”</p><p>Both their heads shot towards the makeshift stables where Elazar stood, waving his arms frantically. He looked like an overly excited child to the point Delphine wanted to scold him. Varric stood next to the rambunctious elf, looking rather amused.</p><p>This time Delphine didn’t suppress her groan. “It would appear the Herald requires your assistance.”</p><p>“He could have come over and asked for me like an adult,” she huffed.</p><p>Cullen chuckled, shaking his head. Well, at least someone could draw amusement from her friend’s antics.</p><p>“Well, I’ve taken up enough of your time, Delphine.” Cullen bowed slightly at the waist, much more formal than he usually was with her. “Have a good rest of your day.”</p><p>Well that was odd.</p><p>Gathering up her skirt, Delphine jogged across the training yard to greet El and Varric. She still could not tell what the dwarf looked so smug about but at least Elazar had stopped his shouting.</p><p>“Must you always cause a scene?”</p><p>“Of course,” he smirked, “for I must always be the center of attention.”</p><p>Del rolled her eyes so hard it almost hurt. Elazar was not fond of the spotlight in all truth, but he was doing his best to embrace the attention his new title was earning him.</p><p>“So, how’s Curly doing?”</p><p>Delphine did not like the dwarf’s insulation with that tone. Varric liked to see tension and pining in relationships where none existed, as if they were living in a novel. Del was content seeing him do this with other Inquisition members but did not want the author snooping around her. It was bad enough he thought she and Elazar were together when she had first arrived.</p><p>“A one-track mind, as usual.”</p><p>Varric chuckled, “he has not changed one bit. First the templars, now the Inquisition.”</p><p>“How long have you two known each other exactly?” Cullen had never spoken to her about Varric. Granted, Cullen did not go out of his way to strike up conversations with her, yet Varric loved to harp on the Commander.</p><p>“Oh Curly and I go way back,” Varric grinned as if he and the ex-templar were simply old pals.</p><p>“Sure…” How was it that the Inquisition had already collected such a gaggle of personalities? Or should she say how was it that Cassandra has collected such a group?</p><p>Delphine continued to ponder the subject as their party traveled to Val Royeaux the following day. Cassandra herself was easy enough to get along with. Her personality was gruff, sure, but she was rather understanding. At least for Delphine. Cassandra had little patience for Varric. Varric was well aware of that fact and it led to plenty of interesting conversations to pass the time. Solas would chime in from time to time, though mostly to disagree with the “child of the stone” or Elazar.</p><p>Elazar always took the jabs from the elven apostate in good faith, it wasn’t like Elazar had any ego to bruise. He had always been determined to befriend all he could, it was in his nature. He was persistent too. If Elazar was the type to flee at a few harsh words, he would have never befriended her to begin with. So, Elazar did his best to accommodate Solas’s remarks, no matter how snobby they became-which Delphine found a strange trait for an apostate but she was not about to mention that in current company- but even Elazar had a breaking point. As their travels continued Del could almost see the high-brow attitude begin to grate on Elazar, especially when Solas threw out a few scathing remarks about the Dalish. She did her best to get between the two, talking El through what information Leliana had gathered on the Chantry Mothers and etiquette for when they finally arrived. Not that any of the talk seemed to calm Elazar down, he never cared for authority, but at least he wouldn’t snap at her.</p><p>Varric, always reading between the lines began to pick up on the tension as well. Suddenly the dwarf avoided the topics of magic and elves completely, and with a rather wide berth. Del would have to thank him once they returned to Haven and the apostate was out of earshot.</p><p>She did breathe a strong sigh of relief when the city came into view on the horizon, which was rather ironic considering neither she nor El cared much for the idea of meeting with the Mothers. Cassandra was optimistic though, so Del did her best to match the Seeker’s energy as they arrived at the bridge leading up to Orlais’ crown jewel.</p><p>The last time Delphine had been to Val Royeaux life had been looking up for her, for her family. The whole family had made the trip across the Waking Sea in order to introduce Oweyn to the woman who would later become his wife. Del had been excited to meet her possible future sister-in-law, but more excited to see the gilded city all her tutors talked about. She’d been glued to the carriage window nearly the entire trip, vibrating with excitement in the way only a six-year-old can. Her mother had been scolding her for her behavior the entire time, attempting to get young Delphine to sit properly on the uncomfortable bench and stop creasing her pretty new dress.</p><p>
  <em>Oh how her mother would scold her if she could see her now. </em>
</p><p>Walking into Val Royeaux in full enchanter armor, hood pulled low over her brow, her staff on full display over her shoulder, went against everything she had been told her life would be like. Delphine had never come back to Orlais to take part in society as she came of age as her mother had planned. Instead, she was standing side by side with a group of what could be considered political dissidents. The Maker works in mysterious ways.</p><p>“The city still mourns,” Cassandra observed. It did seem bleak, as if the dark skies reflected the mood of the people.</p><p>The mood of the people also seemed terrified. One Orlesian woman on the bridge screamed at the sight of them approaching.</p><p>“Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are.”</p><p>“Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric.”</p><p>Elazar snickered at Del’s side; she was tempted to elbow him like she used to when they were sitting together during lessons. The Inquisition agent approaching was the only thing making her think otherwise.</p><p>“My Lord Herald.” The agent kneeled in front of Cassandra and Elazar. He tensed but El didn’t voice his discomfort.</p><p>“You’re one of Leliana’s people. What have you found?”</p><p>“The Chantry Mothers await you, but… so do a great many templars.”</p><p>Ice washed over her. They were walking straight into the arms of an order that would gladly kill them both for being “rebels.”</p><p>“There are templars here?” Cassandra sounded surprised but not nearly as concerned as Delphine thought she should be. She was a seeker after all, wasn’t she aware of what those men were capable of?</p><p>“People seem to think the templars will protect them from- from the Inquisition. They’re gathering on the other side of the market. I think that’s where the templars intend to meet you,” the agent explained.</p><p>“They wish to protect the people? From us?”</p><p>Delphine understood that Cassandra strongly believed in what she was doing, that this all was sanctioned by the Divine, but could she not comprehend that others might be less trusting? After a blight, a civil war and the death of the Divine, people were worried. Delphine was worried.</p><p>Elazar sounded rather unperturbed, “we knew there would be some kind of reaction.”</p><p>“But I didn’t expect the templars to make an appearance.” Delphine agreed with the Seeker.</p><p>“The people may just be assuming what the templars will do. I’ve heard no concrete plans.”</p><p>“You think the Order’s returned to the fold, maybe?” Varric pondered, “to deal with us upstarts?”</p><p>Despite her unease Del couldn’t help but chuckle, “is that all we are? A band of upstarts the templars find annoying?”</p><p>Cassandra shook her head, “I know Lord Seeker Lucius. I can’t imagine him coming to the Chantry’s defense. Not after all that’s occurred… Return to Haven. Someone will need to inform them if we are… delayed.”</p><p>That was a rather kind way of putting it.</p><p>“As you say, my Lady.”</p><p>Leliana’s agent watched as their group proceeded into the market, but with the news they’d received Delphine couldn’t find it in herself to admire the grandeur of the capital. As the agent had said, a crowd awaited them on the far end of the market. The Mothers had set up a platform from which to decry the Inquisition from. Del kept herself as close to Elazar’s back as she could as they navigated their way to the platform.</p><p>“Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me! Together we mourn our Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well wonder no more!”</p><p>Delphine had been regretting this since the agent had spoken the word templar, now she was sure they shouldn’t have come. Cullen had been right.</p><p>“Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no elf in our hour of need!”</p><p>“Shemlen.” Elazar cursed under his breath, fists clenching at nothing. Delphine slipped her hands around his, hoping to ease some of his sudden temper. It appeared to help some, his gripped loosened enough for her to intertwine her hand with his. His shoulders relaxed slightly as he looked up to the mother. “You say I am the enemy. The Breach in the sky is our true enemy. We must unite to stop it.”</p><p>“It’s true!” Cassandra’s voice rang out over the crowd, “the Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it’s too late!”</p><p>“It is already too late!” The woman pointed to an amor clad group approaching. Delphine’s grip on Elazar tightened. She would not let them take him. “The templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this “Inquisition” and the people will be safe once more!”</p><p>The group mounted the platform, stone-faced. They didn’t appear to be all that thrilled with the Mother’s declaration. Delphine’s jaw dropped as one walked up and sucker-punched the older woman. A startled hush fell over the crowd as a man in seeker armor clapped a templar on the shoulder.</p><p>“Still yourself. She is beneath us.”</p><p>This was not the templar order Delphine remembered.</p><p>“What’s the meaning of this?” Delphine cursed Elazar for drawing attention back onto them.</p><p>“Her claim to “authority” is an insult. Much like your own.” The Seeker shot back as he descended the platform, his armored companions following.</p><p>Cassandra started to give chase, “Lord Seeker Lucius, it’s imperative that we speak with-”</p><p>“You will not address me.”</p><p>This was the Lord Seeker?!</p><p>“Lord Seeker?”</p><p>“Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet. You should be ashamed. You should all be ashamed! The templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages! You are the ones who have failed! You who’d leash out righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine.”</p><p>This was the man who had led the templars away from their duties? This man had convinced them it was better to purge the remaining mages than to protect them? How in the world had this happened? What were the templars thinking?</p><p>“What we truly need is an alliance that will seal the Breach.” Elazar countered, his voice remaining level despite the way he held Delphine’s hand in a death grip behind his back.</p><p>“On, the Breach is indeed a threat. But you certainly have no power to do anything about it,” the Lord Seeker sneered.</p><p>One of the templars stepped forward, brow tight knit, “but Lord Seeker… what if he really was sent by the Maker? What if-?”</p><p>“You are called to a higher purpose! Do not question!” Another templar shouted back.</p><p>Delphine had to let go of Elazar’s hand before she cut off his circulation.</p><p>“I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition. Independence! You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition… less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!”</p><p>In that moment, Delphine had never wanted a staff blade more. That man would destroy the Order and would kill as many mages as he could in the process.</p><p>Cassandra looked crestfallen but did not attempt to stop them from leaving again. There was obviously nothing she could say to the Lord Seeker to change his mind.</p><p>“Charming fellow, isn’t he?” Varric chimed in, unnervingly not all that disturbed by the Lord Seeker’s intentions.</p><p>“Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?”</p><p>Elazar looked to Cassandra, concern etched into his features, “do you know him very well?”</p><p>“He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago, after Lord Seeker Lambert’s death. He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding. This is very bizarre.”</p><p>“Do you think he can be reasoned with?” Elazar continued to press but Delphine had little hope after that exchange.</p><p>“I hope so. If not him, there are surely others in the order who don’t feel as he does.”</p><p>“I hope so.” Delphine hated to see them fall to such a man.</p><p>“Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others.”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t return to Haven.</p><p>At least not until they had run around Val Royeaux in search of clues detailed in a mysterious arrow that had been shot in their general direction and received an invitation to a party being thrown by the Madame De Fer.</p><p>“So, the clues point to this estate here, just outside the city.” Varric and Elazar had huddled over a map in one of the cafes, both drawn into the mystery of it all. “So long as it’s not a trap it should allow us ample time to still make it to the party Del is so insistent on attending.”</p><p>Delphine threw her hands up and her friends’ insinuation, “I am trying to help you and the Inquisition, El. If attending this party gives us the chance to meet with Madame De Fer then we need to be there.”</p><p>They both knew full well the Madame De Fer was the Enchanter to the Imperial Court and was in a place far beyond the reach of any other mage. If they could gain her help it would be invaluable. Yet Delphine knew El was hung up over the idea of approaching a “loyal” Circle mage, his rebellious tendencies getting the better of him.</p><p>“Then we should best prepare for whatever it is we will be facing tonight.” Elazar declared, a wide grin gracing his features. He always did love a good mystery.</p><p>Cassandra and Solas nod in agreement, everyone gathering their things as the citizens of Val Royeaux look on in curiosity, just as they had been doing all afternoon. As they neared the stables to collect their mounts, Solas and Varric spun around to the sound of approaching footsteps.</p><p>“If I might have a moment of your time?”</p><p>Delphine recognized the elven woman approaching them immediately. Her blood began to boil all over again.</p><p>“Grand Enchanter Fiona?”</p><p>First the Lord Seeker and now the Grand Enchanter? How had Val Royeaux not imploded after having them in the same place at the same time?</p><p>“Leader of the mage rebellion. Is it not dangerous for you to be here?” Solas had a valid point.</p><p>“I heard of this gathering, and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes. If its help with the Breach you seek, perhaps you should look among your fellow mages.”</p><p>That’s the angle she was using then. Delphine frowned at the older woman, “I’m surprised the leader of the mages wasn’t at the Conclave.”</p><p>Cassandra also seemed rather suspicious of the development. “Yes. You were supposed to be, and yet somehow you avoided death.”</p><p>“As did the Lord Seeker, you’ll note. Both of us sent negotiators in our stead, in case it was a trap. I won’t pretend I’m not glad to live. I lost many dear friends that day. It disgusts me to think the templars will get away with it. I’m hoping you won’t let them.”</p><p>“So you think the templars are responsible?” Elazar asked.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t she?” Cassandra countered.</p><p>“Lucius hardly seems broken up over his loses, if he’s concerned about them at all.” Delphine did have to admit, the Grand Enchanter has a point. “You heard him. You think he wouldn’t happily kill the Divine to turn people against us? So, yes, I think did it. More than I think you did it, at any rate.”</p><p>“The mages weren’t willing to talk to the Inquisition before. Why now?” This had bothered Elazar since they had discussed it in the war room. He had been in the rebel camp; he knew how their peers wanted change yet there was no move from the rebels to help seal the Breach. If the mages wanted respect then wasn’t this the perfect opportunity for them? El had voiced his frustration on the subject many of the nights they sat together and discussed their situations.</p><p>“Because now I’ve seen what you are. And I’ve seen the Chantry for what it is. Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe: come meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both, after all. I hope to see you there. Au revoir my Lord Herald.”</p><p>As quickly as she had appeared, Fiona disappeared back into Val Royeaux.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, feedback, and kudos always appreciated! Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone in their little party was shaken in some way or another as they departed Val Royeaux. The Chantry was denouncing Elazar as a false prophet, and the Inquisition as illegitimate by extension, the Lord Seeker was leading the templars away from the people and Grand Enchanter Fiona was not only alive but had inviting them to Redcliffe. How quickly the world could turn on its head these days.</p><p>The unease remained as they arrived at the estate described in the notes. They had made quick work of the guards on their way to the estate’s inner courtyard.</p><p>“I don’t like this,” Del whispered to El as they spotted an Orlesian masked man in the center of the courtyard.</p><p>Elazar could only shrug as they approached.</p><p>“Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!”</p><p>Delphine shared a disgusted look with her elvish friend as they recognized the self-important drawl in his voice. This must have been the manor’s Lord.</p><p>“I don’t know who you are!” Elazar shouted back, obviously unamused at the development.</p><p>“You don’t fool me! I’m too important for this to be an accident. My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!”</p><p>Varric didn’t even bother to hide his chuckle at the short man’s martyrdom speech.</p><p>Elazar looked ready to snap back at the man when one of the guards behind the Lord abruptly collapsed, an arrow stuck in his back. Everyone’s heads whipped towards the flash of red that was suddenly pointing their knocked bow at the Lord.</p><p>“Just say “what!”” They threatened.</p><p>The Lord was obviously dense, “what is the-”  </p><p>And just like that the Lord took an arrow to the face, collapsing to floor. So much for trying to question him.</p><p>“Eww!” Delphine studied the archer as she went about collecting her arrow from the Lord’s face. An elf with choppy blonde hair and a large grin that could rival Elazar’s. “Squishy one, but you heard me, right? “Just say ‘what.’” Rich tits always try for more than they deserve. “Blah, blah, blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!” So, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you’re…” the woman looked over Elazar rather obviously, “and you’re an elf. Well. Hope you’re not too elfy. I mean, it’s all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You’re the Herald thingy?”</p><p>Herald thingy? Del was going to have to start calling El that.</p><p>“They say I’m the Herald of Andraste. But who are you, and what’s this about?” Elazar sounded rather diplomatic, was he spending time with Josephine without her knowing?</p><p>“No idea. I don’t know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him.”</p><p>“Your people? Elves?” At least Elazar sounded as confused as Delphine felt.</p><p>“Ha! No. People people. Name’s Sera. This is cover,” The blonde grinned, gesturing to a stack of crates, “get 'round it. For the reinforcements. Don’t worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed. They’ve got no breeches.”</p><p>
  <em>No breeches?</em>
</p><p>Their attention shot to the gates on the far end of the courtyard as more guards charged in, all missing their breeches. That was not something Del had ever wanted to see.</p><p>“Why didn’t you take their weapons?!” Varric shouted at the elven archer as they began to fend off the half-naked men.</p><p>“Because breeches!”</p><p> </p><p>The fight did not last long when their opposition had such obvious vulnerabilities. It may have also helped that their group consisted of three mages, two archers and a Seeker. Del was not well versed in archery but Sera was skilled, taking down her fair share of the guards. Varric seemed pleased by the development as well.</p><p>As the last soldier fell, the elf’s joyous shout filled the courtyard, “right in the plums!”</p><p>After what she had seen, Del did not need any more mental images of that. She hoped that this was the last they’d be seeing of men with no breeches, not that the images weren’t already burned into her memory.</p><p>“Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches. So Herald of Andraste. You’re a strange one. I’d like to join.”</p><p>Elazar quirked an eyebrow, “all I know about you or your group is that I followed a random trail into a trap.”</p><p>“What trap?” The blonde scoffed, “you knocked, he crapped. It’s… look, it’s like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The friends of Red Jenny. That’s me. Well, I’m one. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven. Brothers or something. It’s a just a name, yeah? It lets little people, “friends,” be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I’m Sera. “The Friends of Red Jenny” are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows.”</p><p>That made some sense, in a very roundabout sort of way. Elazar still looked rather confused. She and Varric would have to explain it again on their trip home.</p><p>“The Inquisition is almost an army now. Can you add to it?”</p><p>Sera folded her arms, just shy of glaring at Elazar. “Here’s how it is. You “important” people are up here, shoving you cods around, “blah, blah, I’ll crush you!” “I’ll crush you.”” Sera added in some kissing noises, which Del could agree was actually fairly accurate for the squabbles she knew of back in the Free Marches. “Ahem. Then you’ve got generals and oath belchers, and sure, you have soldiers. Like the dead guys protecting that other dead guy. All those helmets, and what gave them up? Some drunk gets a key lifted because someone’s got bills. So no, I’m not a captain swordface, all marchy. But if you don’t listen down here too, you risk your breeches. Like those guards, I stole their… look, do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal. Like you?”</p><p>Elazar looked back to Del, his eyes wide. It was unlike El to look to her for decision making. He always went with his gut. “You’re the Herald, El.”</p><p>“All right, Sera.” Elazar looked back to the rogue, lips pressed together in a thin line, “I can use you and your friends.”</p><p>Sera’s grin split across her face, “yes! Get in good before you’re too big to like. That’ll keep your breeches where they should be.”</p><p>Del sure hoped so.</p><p>“Plus extra breeches, because I have all these… you have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, Haven. See you there Herald. This will be grand.”</p><p>As quickly as she had appeared, Sera sauntered off, humming a tune rather loudly as she did.</p><p>“So…ready to go the Duke’s party now?” Varric looked rather smug as Cassandra stood there slack-jawed.</p><p> </p><p>“This one is on you.” Elazar leaned over to whisper as Del as the Duke’s staff took their riding cloaks.</p><p>“They’re going to want to talk to the Herald, not me,” she hissed back. Although she was the noble-born of their odd pair, this was not close to any situation her tutors had prepared her for. They were both wearing armor and carrying their staffs for heaven’s sake!</p><p>El glared back, “I got us Red Jenny, now you get us Madame de Fer.”</p><p>She was going to throttle the elf before this incredibly long night was over.</p><p>The crier motioned them forward, prepared to announce them to the other guests. Del slipped her arm around Elazar’s as they stepped forward, trying to look somewhat formal as the Herald’s plus one.</p><p>“Lord Lavellan and Lady Trevelyan of Ostwick, representing the Inquisition.”</p><p>As El openly admired the opulence and finery around them, they were quickly approached by an Orlesian pair.</p><p>“A pleasure, ser and lady.” The lord greeted, Del bowed her head back seeing as she wasn’t wearing a dress to curtsey in. “We so rarely have a chance to meet anyone new. It is always the same crowd at these parties. So you must be a guest of Madame de Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?”</p><p>“Are you here on business? I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true.” The woman was just as curious as her counterpart and just as blunt. They did not appear to be all that good at the Game with such straightforward questions.</p><p>A toothy grin split across Elazar’s face, “everything you’ve heard? Completely true.”</p><p>Maker’s balls Elazar was going to ruin the Inquisition before Cassandra and the others could get it off the ground.</p><p>“Better and better,” the lady cooed, “the Inquisition should attend more of these parties.”</p><p>“The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit!” Another heavily accented voice cut through the noise of the party. Del quickly spotted another lord descending the stairs to the foyer. “Washed-up sisters and crazed seekers? No one can take them seriously. Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.”</p><p>Delphine would not call the Left and Right Hands of the Divine political outcasts, nor would she call Cassandra crazed to her face.</p><p>“The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to Thedas.” Elazar was turning on what charm he could summon in their current company but Del could feel the crackling energy running around him. There was no way this was going to end well.</p><p>“Here comes the outsider, restoring peace with an army! We know what your “Inquisition” truly is. If you were a man of honor, you’d step outside and answer the charges.”</p><p>This man did realize Elazar was a mage, right? He was so sure of himself that he would challenge a mage to a duel?</p><p>Del bit back her retort as the air around them snapped with cold. The lord stilled as his torso was suddenly trapped in ice.</p><p>“My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house to my guests. You know such rudeness is… intolerable.”</p><p>When Delphine had first heard about Madame de Fer in the Circle she had been amazed. The woman had single-handedly turned the position of court jester into a seat of power. She was an advisor to the Empress of Orlais. Mages could only dream of holding such positions, and the power to exert change. Del had never met the Enchanter but she had imagined someone of great poise and elegance. Vivienne exceeded that image as she approached them.</p><p>“Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon!” The Marquis stuttered, frozen, literally, as the woman of the hour approached.</p><p>“You should. Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?”</p><p>It almost sounded as if the Enchanter was enjoying this, though if Del was in her position, maybe she would be enjoying the power too.</p><p>Vivienne turned to Elazar, her perfectly shaped eyebrow quirked, “my Lord, you’re the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?”</p><p>The crackling around El began to melt away as he eyed the Marquis. Del let go of the breath she had been holding, thankful El’s calm nature had returned.</p><p>“The Marquis doesn’t interest me. Do whatever you like with him,” he shrugged.</p><p>Vivienne tutted, “poor Marquis, issuing challenges and hurling insults like some Ferelden dog lord.” She snapped, releasing the man from her ice spell. “And all dressed up in your Aunt Solange’s doublet. Didn’t she give you that to wear to the Grand Tourney? To think, all the brave chevaliers who will be competing left for Markham this morning… and you’re still here. Were you hoping to sate your damaged pride by defeating the Herald of Andraste in a public duel? Or did you think his sword would end the shame of your failure? Run along, my dear. Do give my regards to your aunt.”</p><p>El didn’t do a very good job of hiding his snicker behind a sudden coughing fit.</p><p>“I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering I’ve so wanted to meet you.” The Enchanter’s smile was dazzling as she motioned for them to follow her further into the mansion, “allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmand and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.”</p><p>Del and El both smiled back as they reached a secluded hallway overlooking the grand estate.</p><p>“Is that Marquis going to pose a problem?” Del was not an expert on Orlesian politics, but she knew that pissing off one lord or lady could cause a tidal wave of problems down the road.</p><p>“His aunt is the Vicomtess of Mont-de-Glace. Not a powerful family but well-respected…and a very devout. Alphonse will be disowned for this. It’s not the first time he’s brought his aunt disgrace, but I’m sure it will be the last. And after such a public humiliation, I expect he’ll run off to the Dales to join the Empress’s war effort. Either to make a good end or win back a modicum of self-respect.”</p><p>Maybe this would be alright for them after all. Josephine wouldn’t lose her head at least.</p><p>“But I didn’t invite you to the chateau for pleasantries.”</p><p>Those were the pleasantries?</p><p>“With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause.”</p><p>Delphine wished El would at least not look so dour at her proposition. Even if Elazar wanted to approach his fellow rebels for help, having the loyal mages on their side, at least in name was nothing to sneeze at.</p><p>“And you interest in the Inquisition, Madame de Fer, is it personal or professional?”</p><p>Del suppressed a groan. He had wanted her to lead this, so why was he trying to be antagonistic now?</p><p>“Aren’t you charming? It’s professional, of course.” At least Vivienne wasn’t offended.</p><p>“You say you led the last of the loyal mages. Loyal to whom?” Elazar pressed.</p><p> To reach the heights Vivienne had achieved as a Circle mage, she had beyond mastered The Game, and it showed. Not a muscle twitched. Not a speck of untoward emotion behind her eyes. If Vivienne was not pleased with Elazar’s questioning, she did not let it show.</p><p>“To the people of Thedas, of course. We have not forgotten the commandment, as some have, that magic exists to serve man. I support any effort to restore such order.”</p><p>Elazar tensed at the intentional dig. This was not going in a direction that would benefit them. Del dug her nails into El’s arm, her silent plea for him to take a breath and think about their situation.</p><p>“And what do you get from this, Madame? You would only seek out the Inquisition if it was to your benefit.”</p><p>Vivienne’s eyes sparkled beneath her ornate mask at Delphine’s question, “you’re quite right darling. I would get the same thing anyone else gets by fighting this chaos: the chance to meet my enemy, to decide my fate. I won’t wait quietly for destruction.”</p><p>Her words echoed a speech Delphine remembered vividly, one that had sent chills down her spine and sent her mind reeling at the events that would overtake their usually quiet lives. They may be on separate sides of this war but they all understood the sentiments behind one’s desire for choice.</p><p>Del nudged Elazar, causing the surprised expression to slip off his features. She knew he understood that despite their differences they needed the Enchanter’s support. “The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne.”</p><p>A delicate smile grew on the poised woman’s lips, “great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that.”</p><p> </p><p>Delphine finally understood why Elazar had been moving nonstop since the Conclave. It was not so much a sense of urgency but it was to keep the dread at bay. As they returned to Haven Delphine felt the sorrow and melancholy return. It had been gnawing at her since the explosion but traveling with the others seemed to keep it at arm’s length, their banter enough to occupy her mind with distractions. Haven did not seem to afford her the same luxury anymore. People were still pouring into Haven, seeking answers, or searching out their friends and families. The wails haunted Del as families learned their loved ones were not among the handful of survivors. That could have easily been her, tear-stained face cursing the Maker for allowing such a tragedy. On the nights she couldn’t sleep it almost was her.</p><p>Her sudden mood swing must have been written plainly on her face. El linked his arm with hers, his warmth and less-than-subtle calming aura spell soothing away some of the darkness that had fallen upon their arrival.</p><p>In his eternal quest to be cheery, Elazar waved to Cullen and his lieutenants as they departed the makeshift stables. The Commander nodded back in greeting his expression rather stoic as he watched them stroll into the village, Del and El still linked at the elbow.</p><p>Josephine greeted them with a restrained smile when they arrived at the chapel. “It’s good you’ve returned. We heard of your encounter.”</p><p>“You heard?”</p><p>Del wasn’t sure why Cassandra was surprised. They knew Leliana had people in Val Royeaux.</p><p>“My agents in the city sent word ahead, of course.”</p><p>Cullen strolled in behind them, brow furrowed, “it’s a shame the Templars have abandoned their sense as well as the Capital.”</p><p>“At least we know how to approach the mages and templars now.” El shrugged, though Del knew he was anything but apathetic about the situation.</p><p>“Do we?” Cassandra countered, “Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember.”</p><p>Leliana nods, “true. He has taken the Order somewhere, but to do what, my reports have been…very odd.”</p><p>“We must look into it, I’m certain not everyone in the Order will support the Lord Seeker.” Cullen may no longer be a templar but he obviously still held a strong faith in the Order.</p><p>“Or the Herald could simply go meet the mages in Redcliffe, instead,” Josephine offered.</p><p>After meeting the Lord Seeker Del was more willing to work with Fiona, though Del wasn’t sure if El felt the same way. He appeared to have become rather disillusioned with the Grand Enchanter, and mage authorities in general.</p><p>“You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse.”</p><p>Cullen obviously hadn’t heard the Lord Seekers' opinions- she hoped that was the case, that he would be much more up in arms if he had- to believe approaching that man would lead to anything productive.</p><p>“I could at least find out what the mages want.” El shot back, obviously not fond of Cullen’s insinuations either.</p><p>“No doubt what they’ve always wanted. Support for their cause.”</p><p>“We shouldn’t discount Redcliffe, the mages might be worth the risk.” Josephine, ever the ambassador, was not one to share her opinion on the Mage-Templar war, and Del had never thought to ask.</p><p>Cassandra almost sounded disdainful, “they are powerful, ambassador, but more desperate than you realize.”</p><p>El scoffed, “so it will be dangerous. I’ve been in danger since I walked out of the Fade.”</p><p>Del looked to Elazar, wide-eyed. Did he really feel that unsafe?</p><p>“If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave…”</p><p>“The same could be said about the templars.”</p><p>It appeared the Inquisition was just as split and heated about the topic as the rest of Thedas.</p><p>“True enough.” Cullen cut in, glowering a bit at his advisors. “Right now I’m not sure we have enough influence to approach either side safety.”</p><p>Heads seemed to cool at that. There was no point fighting about who to ally with when neither would actually speak with them.</p><p>“Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places. That’s something you can help with.” Cassandra looked pointedly at Elazar, as if he had not just brought Red Jenny and Madame de Fer into the Inquisition during their trip to Val Royeaux.</p><p>Josephine nods, “in the meantime, we should consider other options.”</p><p>The group agrees and disperses, all in varied levels of frustration. This was more of what Delphine pictured when she arrived; hot tempers, gridlock, and frustration.</p><p>Leliana lingered, fiddling with her gloves. El quirked an eyebrow at the spymaster.</p><p>“There is one other matter. Several months ago the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily I wouldn’t even consider the idea they’re involved in all this, but the timing is…curious.”</p><p>The Grey Wardens? They were heroes, especially after all that had happened in the last blight. Delphine prayed to the Maker they weren’t all wrapped up in this too.</p><p>“That does sound odd.”</p><p>Elazar nods “I agree.”</p><p>“The others have disregarded my suspicions. But I cannot ignore it. Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease.”</p><p>Delphine hated to be negative towards the idea, but she doubted that one Warden could solve the mystery around their disappearance. “And if he can’t?”</p><p>“Then there may be more going on than we thought.”</p><p>Elazar and Delphine shared a concerned look. Mages, Templars, and now the Grey Wardens. Was anything in their world right anymore?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, feedback, and kudos always appreciated! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chilled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think the Commander is handsome?”</p><p>Delphine knew Elazar was not always one to filter his thoughts before they came out of his mouth. Not all his comments or questions made sense in the moment, or even related to the conversation they were having in any way. She was rather used to it and always tried to take it in stride. This one, however, was a bit more out of the blue than usual. Delphine was in the middle of writing a letter to her parents, at Josephine’s behest, while he was lounging on his bed mending some tears in his leather coat, as the candlelight dwindled down. El had seemed rather ticked at the ex-templar after their conversation the day before. He had not come down to the training grounds to help or watch as Delphine continued on assisting Cullen with the new recruits today either.</p><p>She shrugged, trying to focus more on remaining cordial in her letter than thinking about the Commander.</p><p>“Do you?” Cullen didn’t really strike Delphine as Elazar’s type, physically or personality-wise, on top of his templar history.</p><p>“You’re dodging the question.”</p><p>She set down her quill, turning to face her fellow mage, “now you are too.”</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>Del rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Answer the question.”</p><p>“I’d say yes. He’s much better looking than any other Ferelden I’ve met.”</p><p>The blank stare Elazar gave back was cue enough that her answer didn’t please him. “And you?”</p><p>“Oh, I think he’s very handsome.” Elazar grinned, “not my type- too rugged- but still handsome.”</p><p>“Rugged isn’t really the word I’d use to describe Cullen. He spends too much time on his hair.” Not in a bad way, Delphine though his hairstyle suited him, and according to Varric this was a vast improvement from what is was like when he was a templar in Kirkwall.</p><p>“The lip scar and the stubble say otherwise.”</p><p>Well, he had a point there.</p><p>Elazar smirked as Delphine struggled to find a retort.</p><p>Seeing Elazar grinning ear to ear as he sat crossed-legged on his cot was a sight Delphine hadn’t seen since Ostwick- something she hadn’t realized they were missing until now. It was small moments like this or hair braiding that had vanished into thin air the moment the Conclave went up in smoke. Her heart ached when she though about all the nights they’d done the exact same thing as apprentices, huddled up in the library, pretending to study, or sneaking into each other’s rooms late at night. Del longed for those simpler days when the worst thing to worry about was how grouchy the templars were going to be or if the senior enchanters would scold them for slacking off during training. If they had known then, what was coming for them and their world, maybe they could have savored it all a little more.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Delphine, would you mind helping me for a moment?”</p><p>Eyebrow quirked, Del approached the Spymaster. Leliana didn’t usually need her for anything. She had no skill set that could be useful to Leliana’s team. “What can I do for you?”</p><p>“No need to be so skeptical- it’s just a favor.” The redhead motioned to a basket sitting on her workbench. “Cassandra has informed me that our Commander has made a habit of regularly skipping meals.”</p><p>That didn’t surprise Del much, he did seem a bit of a workaholic.</p><p>“I’ve discovered he’s done so today with lunch. Would you be so kind as to deliver this to him and ensure that he eats it?”</p><p>Del couldn’t help but laugh a little, Leliana was practically asking her to babysit the Commander so he wouldn’t accidentally starve himself.</p><p>“I will see what I can do, but I make no promises, Leliana. I am not a miracle worker like Elazar.”</p><p>“That may be true, but I have faith you can be persistent enough when you need to be.”</p><p>She had a point. So, Delphine wandered down to the training grounds, basket slung over one arm, in search of Cullen.</p><p>“Going on a picnic?” Del nearly jumped out of her skin as Joshua snuck up behind her.</p><p>“Maker!” She pushed the lieutenant away, glaring. “Don’t do that!”</p><p>“What a jumpy mage,” he laughed.</p><p>“Well you’re lucky this jumpy mage’s first instinct isn’t to attack when startled.” Maybe next time he tried she’d zap him. Lightly.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind. Now, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Looking for your Commander. Where has he run off to?” She had yet to spot his blond mop among the recruits.</p><p>“Why? So you can invite him to a picnic?”</p><p>“Lord, why are you focused on that? No, I’m delivering this for Leliana.” It was uncanny how the lieutenant could get on her nerves as quickly as Elazar could. Were they in cahoots?</p><p>“You’re an errand mage now?”</p><p>She really wanted to zap him. “For your information, I’m an enchanter.”</p><p>“So… an errand enchanter?”</p><p>“Oh for heaven’s sake, Lieutenant, where is your Commander?”</p><p>“In his tent, working on correspondence, I believe.”</p><p>“Lovely. Have a horrible rest of your day, Lieutenant.”</p><p>“What? No thank you?”</p><p>Delphine flipped him off as she walked away.</p><p> </p><p>There was not proper etiquette on how to “knock” when arriving at a tent, at least none that Delphine was aware of. “Delivery for the Commander,” Del announced as she ducked into the tent, praying to the Maker he wasn’t indisposed at the moment.</p><p>Cullen looked up from his papers, looking more than a bit surprised at her entrance. “A delivery?”</p><p>“Well, a delivery and some orders.” Noting an extra chair in the corner, Del pulled the seat up to his desk with a smile.</p><p>“Should I be concerned, Delphine?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say so. But then, I am also not the one who needs to be reminded to eat.” She placed the basket in front of him. “Leliana has asked me to ensure you eat. We cannot have our Commander suffering from starvation, Cullen.”</p><p>Delphine was almost amused by how frustrated he was at all this. Cullen ran a gloved hand over his face, sighing.</p><p>“You really all needn’t worry so much.”</p><p>“I think we all worry about the right amount.” She countered, “so, I will not be leaving until you eat.”</p><p>“Delphine-”</p><p>“Don’t argue with me, Cullen. You can afford to take a lunch break. The world will not fall to pieces if you do.”</p><p>Finally, the man surrendered, arms up, Cullen leaned back in his chair, “you win. I’ll eat.”</p><p>With a grin Delphine went about unpacking the basket; it was nothing fancy; bread, a few slices of cheese, some variety of dried meat, a handful of berries, and a flask.</p><p>“You really don’t have to stay.” He said, uncorking the flask and giving it a curious sniff. “I’m sure you have better things to do.”</p><p>“Not really.” Del felt bad admitting it, like she wasn’t pulling her weight compared to other Inquisition members. “Elazar left this morning, Harritt doesn’t need me in the forges and you didn’t need me for training today…” These were the days that were unbearably long.</p><p>Cullen chuckled, “so, Leliana decided to have you babysit me instead?”</p><p>“it would appear so.” Not that it was a new task to her. Del had four stubborn brothers and one occasionally forgetful best friend.</p><p>“And you appear rather adept at it.”</p><p>It was Delphine’s turn to laugh, “I have four brothers who are all more hard-headed than you.”</p><p>“Four brothers? I didn’t realize.” Some of the tension seemed to melt from his shoulders as he started at his lunch. It was good to see the man knew how to relax a little bit. “All younger?”</p><p>“No, I’m the second youngest.”</p><p>“Really? You sounded like my older sister there for a few moments, I would have figured you for the oldest.”</p><p>That wasn’t the first time someone had assumed that. “I believe that’s just a concerned sister trait.”</p><p>Cullen chuckled, “you may be right.”</p><p>Delphine had a hard time imagining a young Cullen, let alone a young Cullen getting nagged at by an older sister.</p><p>“Where are your brothers now?” He seemed to hesitate on the question as if asking about her family was a step too far.</p><p>Delphine considered herself a rather open book, in regards to her family anyways. In high society, all parts of your life and family were public knowledge so she hadn’t been able to grow up hiding from it anyways.</p><p>“Well, my oldest brother Oweyn is married and lives in Ostwick. He’s going to be the next Bann after all.” Del rolled her eyes simply at the memory of her brother, he had been born with stick up his ass. “Ralf is number two, he’s a templar in Orlais-” Cullen’s eyes grew bright with that little tidbit, she could almost see the questions swirling around in his head- “though I don’t know if he still is after all this. I’m hoping he went back home but I haven’t heard anything yet. Bertrant is third in line, he’s a cleric, last I heard at the Grand Cathedral. I’m sure he’s feeling very important now that there’s no one above him.”</p><p>“Sounds oddly familiar,” Cullen smirks.</p><p>Maybe that’s why she wasn’t fond of the Chancellor, he reminded her of Bertrant. Del can’t help but giggle at the comparison. “It really does.”</p><p>“So, if Bertrant is third that makes you number four.”</p><p>Del nods, “yes, they finally got a girl the fourth time around.” And a mage. “Lastly, the baby is my brother Folcard. He’s still in Ostwick with my parents. I believe they were trying to arrange an advantageous marriage for him- not that he cares. He’s barely sixteen.” Not to mention Del’s parents spoiled him beyond belief.</p><p>“Sixteen? He’s quite a bit younger than you.”</p><p>“Are you calling me old Commander?”</p><p>Del meant it all in good fun, she wasn’t actually insulted by the insinuation-she and Folcard were roughly nine years apart-but Cullen apparently couldn’t read her sarcasm because he turned into a blushing, stuttering mess right quick.</p><p>“Maker, that’s not what I meant at all! I’m sorry-”</p><p>Del nearly doubled over laughing, normally she was the one being teased, not the other way around. “You don’t need to apologize, Cullen. I know you weren’t calling me old. I was just teasing.”</p><p>His mouth dropped into a wide “o” as the panic faded.</p><p>“Plus, if I’m old what does that make you?” Delphine wasn’t actually sure how old the blond was but she assumed he had at least a few years on her.</p><p>The “o” turned into a frown, “am I getting old?”</p><p>Maker, she’d sent him into an existential crisis.</p><p>“Well I can tell you that you don’t look it, Commander.”</p><p>
  <em>Elazar did have a point; the man was handsome. </em>
</p><p>Wait, was she flirting with him?</p><p>Cullen cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at Delphine. She wondered if she should leave him to finish eating in peace, without her sudden teasing.</p><p>“You-you said came from the circle in Ostwick, correct? You’ve traveled some distance to reach Haven.”</p><p>Relaxing back into her seat, Del nods. “I spent a better part of my life there. It feels… strange to be so far away.” Even if she felt no particular draw to return.</p><p>“It does, at times. I’m still getting used to it myself. It’s been… interesting.”</p><p>Interesting was a strange way to put it. Delphine had read Varric’s book. She had heard about what happened in Kirkwall. Del thought maybe he’d be happy to have left that all behind.</p><p>“I’m sorry. The Circle isn’t the most pleasant topic of conversation right now, or ever. Shall we speak of something else?”</p><p>He was not wrong. It did make it difficult when she had so many questions that pertained to their lives in the circles.</p><p>“Well… I-I would like to know your opinion on a related topic. If that is alright for me to ask it.”</p><p>Del takes the fact that he does not deny her the question as a start, though he does not look all that please when he nods.</p><p>“I have lived around templars for the entirety of my life- even before I was sent to the circle- but I still don’t understand why the templars would break away from the Chantry.” She had heard relatives complain before, particularly the older ones who had retired from the Order only to face an onslaught of health issues in later years, but they never voiced such a negative opinion or ever advocated for the separation.</p><p>“The Order believes the Chantry no longer supports their efforts. Not to the extent they should.” Cullen’s voice was flat, lips pressed into a thin line.</p><p>“But the templars have served the Chantry for ages… I don’t understand how they can just leave.”</p><p>“You left your Circle when you no longer agreed with those around you. Correct?”</p><p>It was not an accusation, there was no malice behind his eyes but it did still feel like a jab to the gut. “I did…”</p><p>“In the time the Order has served the Chantry, they have come to take the Order for granted. Templar’s risk their lives against blood magic, demons, abominations- to feel as if these efforts are dismissed… I may disagree with their actions-that I’m here is proof of that- but I sympathize with their frustrations.”</p><p>Dismissed. Forgotten. Taken advantage of. Delphine could understand even if she did not necessarily feel compassion for those out hunting mages now.</p><p>“I see. I guess I had not thought of it that way.” It still did not offer an answer as to why they were following the Lord Seeker, but it was a start.</p><p>“Our sides do not have a good history of understanding each other.” Cullen leans back, hands clasped together in his lap. “Though I have to say you’re the first mage I’ve met with such sympathy for templars. I can’t imagine many in your place trying to understand them, not now at least.”</p><p>Delphine tried to ignore the warmth that spread over her face, instead focusing on wringing her hands together beneath her long sleeves. “I would like to say that it’s some inherent selflessness, that I’m truly sympathetic… but I’m really not. I’m selfish. I feel the way I do because of my family, because of Ralf. In truth, I have just as many grievances with the Order and with the Circles and the treatment of mages as Elazar and the rebels do… but I can’t hate templars because I can not hate my brother or any of my other family members who have served. It’s why I couldn’t find it in myself to rebel with the others but why I couldn’t stay either…” Her indecision made her a coward.</p><p>“Delphine.” She nearly melted as her eyes met his. The soft expression gracing his features was not one she had imagined on him before. Maker did it suit him. The harsh worry lines above his brow melted away as his eyes sparkled with some emotion Delphine could not put her finger on. “It is not selfish to think of-to care for your family. To think of your brother is only natural.”</p><p>“I…” her gaze fell back to her lap, “thank you, Cullen.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if I deserve your thanks…” Del’s gaze flickered back to the Cullen as the creases on his brow returned rather quickly, “I have treated mages with distrust- at times without cause. It was unworthy of me. I work to not do so here… but that does not negate what I have done in the past.”</p><p>He felt guilt over an attitude that had most likely been instilled in him by the Order and by the Chantry, something that was not entirely his fault.</p><p>“Just because you have a past does not mean I cannot thank you for saying something kind.”</p><p> </p><p>Delphine took it upon herself to continue checking in on Cullen around midday to ensure he was eating properly. It seemed like the least she could do with all that the man had on his plate. He always greeted her with a smile, even on the days he didn’t seem quite himself. Del wondered if it was the stress eating away that made him seem so gaunt and pale or if there was something more going on. She couldn’t bring herself to ask though, seeing how far he went to ignore it.</p><p>On the days he had more pep about him, she would sit with Cullen while he ate, talking about everything and anything that was of little importance. It was an unspoken agreement. They did not delve any deeper into the obvious hurts that lingered beneath the surface. No more talk of Circles and the Order, though Cullen did admit he was curious about how Elazar had come to be a circle mage. Delphine relayed his story to Cullen, glossing over some of the hardships El had faced adjusting to life cooped up in the tower and the deep-seated hatred the elf bore towards templars. Delphine was more than happy to talk about their long-standing friendship, how he was the reason she had been on her way to the Conclave.</p><p>After their lunches, Del would spend the afternoons assisting with training. Not only were the recruits looking better but Del was feeling much more confident in her abilities, adding flourishes where she could and refining her mana usage when possible. There was something about it that almost felt natural, an instinct on how to manipulate the veil around her this way. She did her best to hide her pride in her new skill set from those around her.</p><p>It did however give her plenty to talk about with Vivienne when she finally arrived in Haven. Del quickly found herself spending her mornings with Vivienne and Josephine and her afternoons with Cullen and his troops. It proved to be a bit of shock, jumping back and forth between the Ambassador and the Commander every day but it kept Del occupied enough that she wasn’t constantly worrying about Elazar, off in the Hinterlands doing who knows what.</p><p>Josephine had been called away one morning while the three of them had been chatting over tea.</p><p>“I did not expect to find mages among the Inquisition,” Vivienne noted as she swirled her teacup in one hand.</p><p>“I did not either,” Delphine admitted, picking at a loose thread on her skirt. “Before I knew Elazar was here, I half expected to be turned away when they realized what I am.”</p><p>Vivienne quirked one perfectly shaped eyebrow, “you were not at the Conclave then?”</p><p>“I was not.” Del thanked the Maker for that in most of her prayers now. “I was on my way when the explosion occurred.”</p><p>“I thought the Ostwick leadership was attending the talks as a neutral party, to help facilitate the discussions.”</p><p>She was correct, the Ostwick delegation had attended in an attempt to bring both parties to a middle ground. Had Del remained at the tower she would have gone with them. She would have died with them.</p><p>“They did. I was…with family when the missive on the Conclave arrived so I did not attend with them.”</p><p>The ice mage nods, looking at Del rather thoughtfully. She could only imagine what went on in Vivienne’s head, with all she knew about The Game and the Circles.</p><p>“I gather that the Herald was there with the rebel party. Where do you stand on all this?”</p><p>That was the question these days, wasn’t it? Delphine was not a rebel. She had Elazar had discussed it a length and although she agreed with some of their thoughts on the templars she did not agree to their violence. Delphine was also not a loyalist. As she had told Cullen, she did have qualms with the system as it currently existed. There was a need for change but Del could not see the current Chantry authority ever moving to do so. She had wondered often these past few weeks if there was a side for people like her.</p><p>“I believe this war benefits no one. There is unnecessary and cruel bloodshed on both sides. It must end and some sense of order returned so we can address the more looming threat.” Del believed Josephine would be proud of her tactful answer.</p><p>Vivienne sighs, “if only the rebels saw things so clearly. Justinia’s death has shattered the balance of power in Thedas. If it is not restored quickly, countless lives will be lost. Mages, templars, innocent people of all kinds now look to the Inquisition to decide their fate.”</p><p>It took more self-control than Del would want to admit to keep from frowning at Vivienne’s sentiments. It was not just the rebels perpetuating the violence. The rebels and the apostates were being hunted for just trying to survive outside the confines of the Chantry.</p><p>“That’s why you wanted to be here: to have a hand in deciding that fate?”</p><p>“Isn’t that why you’re here, Delphine?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit shorter than usual but I'm moving this weekend so I'm going to a bit busy-figured I'd get this finished up and out sooner rather than later.<br/>Thanks for reading, comments, feedback, and kudos always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads up, mentions of blood in this chapter (2 mentions, nothing graphic, just plot points) and some canon typical templar violence towards mages (just fair warning in case the dynamic is uncomfy)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>War room meetings tended to leave Delphine feeling significantly more downtrodden than she was beforehand. There did not seem to be much good news to go around these days. Reports of rifts continued to flow in along with rising tolls between the templars and the apostates in the valley and elsewhere. Elazar had returned from the Hinterlands with the Inquisition’s new horse master but his arrival was overshadowed by the introduction of one Warden Blackwall, who did not come bearing any helpful information. He was just as unaware to the status of the Grey Wardens as the rest of them. It was all rather disconcerting. Del could tell Elazar was struggling to remain optimistic as they departed the chapel. She hoped Varric wasn’t busy tonight, El was in serious need of a strong drink at the bar and some outlandish stories to keep his mind off this newfound responsibility for a bit.</p>
<p>“Excuse me!” The pair stopped rather abruptly, not at all expecting the soldier loitering at the doorway to address them. They both looked to the man, wide eyed. “I’ve got a message for the Inquisition but I’m having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me.”</p>
<p>Del was surprised one of Leliana’s agents hadn’t spoken with him yet, normally they were on top of situations like these.</p>
<p>El titled his head to the side, taking a rather obvious curiosity in the man, “who are you?”</p>
<p>“Cremisius Aclassi, with the Bull’s Chargers mercenary company. We mostly work out of Orlais and Nevarra.”</p>
<p>The merc had quiet the name, definitely not Orlesian or Ferelden.</p>
<p>“We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you’d like to see what the Bull’s Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work.”</p>
<p>A mercenary company? Was the Inquisition looking to hire more muscle right now? Del couldn’t remember Cullen expressing a need for more troops in any of the recent meetings. Did the more the merrier apply in situations like these?</p>
<p>El beat Del to all the questions though, “why did your commander send us this information?”</p>
<p>“Iron Bull wants to work for Inquisition. He thinks you’re doing good work.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t exactly the answer the either of them had been expecting. El did look pleased though. Maybe this day wouldn’t be all bad.</p>
<p>“We’ll consider your offer.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it. We’re the best you’ll find. Come to the Storm Coast and you can see us in action.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As many questions as Delphine had on the situation, she had no real desire to go to the Storm Coast and find the answers. El didn’t give her much of a choice in the matter, informing the advisors of their departure promptly after speaking with Cremisius. She was going to have to find some way to get back at the elf because the whole trip had gone from bad to worse. It was one thing to be soaked to the bone from the constant rain, but now she was coated in Tevinter mercenary blood after their party had joined in with the attack on the Vints. El and Varric looked more than pleased with her displeasure.</p>
<p>“Fuck you.” Del spat at Elazar, “I’m never letting you drag me out to this Maker forsaken place again.”</p>
<p>El laughed at her as the Qunari merc captain approached with Cremisius.</p>
<p>“Krem! How’d we do?”</p>
<p>“Five or six wounded, Chief. No dead.”</p>
<p>The one-eyed Qunari grins, “that’s what I like to hear. Let the throat cutters finish up, then break out the casks.” He turns to the pair, taking a quick moment to take in their sopping forms. “So, you’re with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming.”</p>
<p>El grinned back at the Qunari, “Iron Bull, I presume.”</p>
<p>“Yeah the horns usually give it away.”</p>
<p>Well, it was a rather apt name, considering.</p>
<p>“I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant.”</p>
<p>The mercenary lieutenant gives them a nod and a short smile in greeting, “good to see you again. Throat cutters are done, Chief.”</p>
<p>“Already?” The Qunari looked out over the beach scattered with bodies with suspicion, “have ‘em check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem.”</p>
<p>Krem rolls his eyes, much to El’s delight. “None taken. Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?”</p>
<p>Iron Bull barks out a laugh as Krem returns to directing the other mercenaries. El’s obviously amused at the odd comradery between the two; if he wasn’t sold on the Chargers before Del could assume he was now.</p>
<p>“So… you’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive, but we’re worth it… and I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.”</p>
<p>Del quirked an eyebrow at that. They weren’t exactly rolling in it back at Haven.</p>
<p>“How much is this going to cost me exactly?”</p>
<p>Elazar had been slowly coming into his position – what that position was, neither of them exactly knew but- he was more confident of himself, in the war room and in the field, more willing to make decisions. Del was proud, El had always drawn people to him, their friends had looked to him when the rebellion grew, after all. Yet he never assumed he deserved to be the one making decisions. Ever humble in that regard, he argued with Del whenever she dared to say otherwise. Now the reluctance seemed to be slowly slipping away.</p>
<p>“It won’t cost you anything personally; unless you wanna buy drinks later.”</p>
<p>Oh, they definitely didn’t have enough coin for that.</p>
<p>“Your Ambassador- what’s her name- Josephine? We’d go through her and get payments set up. The gold will take care of itself. Don’t worry about that. All that matters is we’re worth it.”</p>
<p>Iron Bull was sure of his company and their prowess.</p>
<p>“The Chargers seem like an excellent company.”</p>
<p>Del knew for a fact El had no idea what made a good mercenary company- neither of them did.</p>
<p>“They are. But you’re not just getting the boys. You’re getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard. I’m you’re man. Whatever it is- demons, dragons? The bigger the better.<br/>And there’s one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever heard of the Ben-Hassrath?”</p>
<p>Delphine, like most folks in southern Thedas, knew next to nothing about the Qunari. What she did know was, she could safely assume was mostly propaganda and stupidly exaggerated rumors. She’d never heard of any groups within the Qunari, definitely not the Ben-Hassrath. The Qunari, the Qun, that wasn’t something she’d ever discussed with Elazar. It certainly wasn’t a topic that came up in the Circle. The wide-eyed look El gave her led her to believe the Dalish didn’t know much more than the rest of them. “We’ve never heard of it.”</p>
<p>“It’s a Qunari order. They handle information, loyalty, security, all of it. Spies, basically. Or, well, we’re spies.”</p>
<p>He’s a spy and was just telling them? Why was he working as a mercenary in the south if he’s a spy? Wouldn’t he be more effective elsewhere? Del’s mind was swimming with the implications.</p>
<p>“The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.”</p>
<p>That sounded right up Leliana’s alley but was a spy a trustworthy source of information?</p>
<p>Elazar’s wide eyes were telltale enough of his own surprise. “You’re a Qunari spy, and you just… told us?”</p>
<p>Iron Bull shrugs, “whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it’s bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So, whatever I am, I’m on your side.”</p>
<p>Was he though?</p>
<p>“You still could have hidden what you are.” It wasn’t like they would have known any better. She and Elazar had no idea the Ben-Hassrath even existed before today.</p>
<p>“From something called the Inquisition?” Iron Bull chuckles, “I’d’ve been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me.”</p>
<p>“So…what would you send home in these reports of yours?”</p>
<p>“Enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that’ll compromise your operations. The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you’re doing, it’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.”</p>
<p>Del wasn’t fond of the idea of any information making it back to the Qunari- especially anything about Elazar. If there was any kernel of truth to what she’d heard about how the Qunari treat their mages, she was terrified to think of what they’d do if they knew more about Elazar’s “condition.” Though if Iron Bull was telling the truth, and this kept an invasion at bay, wasn’t that a risk worth taking?</p>
<p>“What’s in these Ben-Hassrath reports you’re offering to share?”</p>
<p>“Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It’s a bit of everything. Alone, they’re not much. But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she’ll put ‘em to good use.”</p>
<p>“She?”</p>
<p>“I did a little research.”</p>
<p>Del wondered what exactly qualified as a “little” research.</p>
<p>“Plus I’ve always had a weakness for red heads”</p>
<p>Elazar snickered, proving that even when faced with a Qunari spy he still had the humor of a teenage boy. If El was one thing he was at least consistent. A swift elbow to the gut from Del was enough to get the elf back on track.</p>
<p>“You would run your reports past Leliana before sending them. You send nothing she doesn’t approve. If this turns out to be a trick, Cassandra will eat you alive.”</p>
<p>That’s an understatement.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” The grin splitting across his face made Del believe him. “Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!”</p>
<p>Krem pouts as the Qunari’s voice cuts across the beach, “what about the casks, Chief? We just opened them up. <em>With axes</em>.”</p>
<p>“Find some way to seal them. You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic.”</p>
<p>Krem threw his arms up, though his frustration was more for show than anything, it seemed.</p>
<p>Elazar was going to be fond of this group for sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s it going Krem de la crème?”</p>
<p>The merc lieutenant rolled his eyes, not even bothering to turn and greet the Qunari as he approached. “I’m so glad he has more people to hit with that joke now.”</p>
<p>“Are you telling me Tiny can’t come up with new material?” Varric scoffs, “I had higher hopes for him.”</p>
<p>Krem quirked an eyebrow, “Tiny?”</p>
<p>The hulking Qunari warrior was anything but small, seemed a rather backwards nickname.</p>
<p>“He’s already got a nickname?” El sounded rather insulted at the realization.</p>
<p>“Dwarf calling a Qunari tiny, that’s rich.” Iron Bull grumbles, single-eyed glare pointed at Varric.</p>
<p>“Some just come easier, Herald.” The author shrugs at El who is not satisfied with Varric’s obvious dodge.</p>
<p>“Nicknames, is that his thing?”</p>
<p>Del wasn’t sure. Varric was usually out traveling with Elazar so she hadn’t spoken with him nearly as much El. She had noticed the dwarf only referred to Cassandra as Seeker, but she figured it was a way of bothering her, considering Cassandra rolled her eyes nearly every time he did it.</p>
<p>“Your guess is as good as mine, Krem.”</p>
<p>“Oh, has the Herald not shared yours with you yet?” The shit eating grin plastered across Varric’s face leads Del to the conclusion she doesn’t want to know. Whatever names Varric and El were coming up with when she wasn’t around, she didn’t want to know.</p>
<p>“Del works just fine, I’ll stick with that.”</p>
<p>“That’s no fun.” Iron Bull chides, “lay it on us, dwarf.”</p>
<p>“Ghostie.”</p>
<p>“Ghostie?” Varric thought of her as a ghost? Or had she become sickeningly pale again without realizing it?</p>
<p>Iron Bull rubs his chin for a moment, his eye trained on Del. She fights the urge to fidget under his stare. “I see where you’re coming from with that.”</p>
<p>El snickers. Del has to restrain herself from zapping him.</p>
<p>“Right?” Varric puffs his chest out, “all in the details.”</p>
<p>“What details?”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re quiet, avoid attention. You’ve obviously mastered fading into the background, and best of all, I’ve seen you sneak up on and startle not just Seeker but Leliana too.”</p>
<p>“Those were on accident!” Leliana was the last person in Haven she would want to shock on purpose.</p>
<p>“Even better! Naturally as quiet as a ghost.”</p>
<p>This wouldn’t be going away anytime soon.</p>
<p>If he’d already come up with one for her, Varric must have decided on Elazar’s by now. “So, what’s El’s then?”</p>
<p>“Apparently I’m not nickname worthy.” El pouts, putting on his best kicked puppy face.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s borderline manipulative, Herald.” Varric chuckles, not at all fazed by the elf’s big doe eyes. “You just gotta wait for it to develop naturally. Some just take time.”</p>
<p>“No need to look glum, boss,” Iron Bull smacks Elazar in the back, nearly knocking him out of his seat, “embrace the air of mystery!”</p>
<p>Elazar? Mysterious? Delphine had never known Elazar as anything but straightforward, occasionally unwilling to talk about his emotions, yes, but never untruthful or purposefully shady.</p>
<p>Del rolled her eyes as the group descended into bickering. Despite being mercenaries Bull’s Chargers were all easy enough to get along with. Delphine could have never imagined they would be camping out, drinking and laughing with a merc band, yet here they sat, Elazar truly smiling and carrying on with hired blades.</p>
<p>“You’ll give yourself wrinkles if you keep worrying over him so much.”</p>
<p>For such a large warrior, Iron Bull managed to move rather quietly, sneaking up at Del’s side at the edge of the group.</p>
<p>“The life we’ve lived up till now made it a strong habit.” That and El’s sometimes flippant attitude towards authority.</p>
<p>“Constantly looking over your shoulder in the Circle.” Delphine hadn’t mentioned it, and El avoided the topic when possible, but Iron Bull had proved to be more than observant in the few days they’d traveled together.</p>
<p>They’d both been looking over their shoulders most of their lives, for varying reasons, and that shapes a child. “For both our sakes.”</p>
<p>Iron Bull nods, “especially for the sake of the rebel.”</p>
<p>There was no way he’s just a spy.</p>
<p>“He’s always had a penchant for trouble.”</p>
<p>“And you’re the one to get him out of it.”</p>
<p>“When I can.” Del could talk their way out of pranks and whatever general ruckus El caused in the Circle. But Del didn’t have any weight to throw around now; she couldn’t just bat her eyelashes and get the night patrol to look the other way now.</p>
<p>“You don’t share his penchant for rebellion, but you’re dedicated and stick around anyways.” It almost sounded like admiration Del heard in his voice. “He’s lucky to have you looking out for him.”</p>
<p>Although it wasn’t something she would admit out loud, Del was almost proud of the fact she’d kept him out of trouble all these years. Mostly. Nothing she said would have changed Elazar’s mind once he started planning his rebellion. There was no way to talk him out of that trouble with the Knight-Commander.</p>
<p>“How did you know I didn’t rebel with him?” Here she was, living the life of an apostate, same as El. They’d ended up lumped together despite their differing opinions.</p>
<p>Iron Bull chuckles, a gravelly sound deep in his chest that nearly startles Del. “As if the dwarfs nickname wasn’t clue enough? The fact that you’re alive and not dead at the Conclave tells me you weren’t sympathetic to the rebellion.”</p>
<p>Not sympathetic? Del can feel a dark expression slip into place. “Just because I didn’t rebel doesn’t mean I’m not sympathetic to their cause. I know where they are coming from, I’ve felt many of the same hurts, I long for change and freedom just as much.”</p>
<p>The Qunari looks surprised at her candid admission and sharp tongue. At least she was able to prove him wrong on one point of his profile.</p>
<p>“So, too prim and proper to join a rebellion?”</p>
<p>Del rolls her eyes, she’d joined the Inquisition, that alone should have proved she was not worried about such things. Or, at least she wasn’t now. “You know that’s not it.”</p>
<p>“Then what motivates you, little lady. Or in this case, doesn’t.”</p>
<p>She almost prefers Ghostie to little lady.</p>
<p>“I have…differing views on violence than the rest of the rebels…”</p>
<p>That lie was so weak it wouldn’t have convinced Cullen. Iron Bull scoffs, “violence against templars, you mean.”</p>
<p>Del gapes at the Qunari- incredibly perceptive for someone with one eye.</p>
<p>“You’re torn- you contradict yourself- makes it obvious enough.”</p>
<p>“I… as much as I hate what was done to us… what we went through… I just don’t have the same hate towards templars that El and the others do, because then I’d have to hate some people very important to me. And I can’t…I just can’t.” Not when Ralf was the one person to always protect her.</p>
<p>He’s solemn for a long moment. Del wonders if he has any sympathy for mages, after all the Circles must be significantly better than whatever the Qunari mages had. Yet, there was Dalish, who despite all her instance on being an archer, was living openly as an apostate within the band and Iron Bull had no apparent issues with it.</p>
<p>“Just because you hate the system doesn’t mean you have to abhor each individual in it… it’s too much work to hate them individually anyways.”</p>
<p>The system. It sounded like Iron Bull spoke from experience.</p>
<p>Elazar wasn’t going to be the only one fond of this group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon their return to Haven Delphine decided she much preferred the chill of the mountain air over the bone soaking cold of the Storm Coast- she’d made it abundantly clear that she would not be returning to the region with him again. No matter the business. El had rolled his eyes but agreed anyways, promising to not bring her along should they venture back to the coast. Del thanked the Maker before making a beeline for their shared cabin, all she wanted was a war bath and a warm bed. It was so closed now. She’d leave the war council to El for today.</p>
<p>Instead of finding Del soaking the chill from her bones, Elazar returned to find her curled up next to the hearth of the fireplace poring over a large leather-bound tome, two more study volumes spread across the floor next to her. It reminded him so clearly of the young girl he’d stumbled across in the Circle library all those years ago, stormy green eyes consuming the contents of library as if her life depended on it.</p>
<p>Nabbing a blanket from his cot, El silently settles on the floor next to her, throwing the blanket over their shoulders. He knows once she’s absorbed in her reading, Del will forget or forgo taking care of herself. The blanket breaks her concentration, grinning she leans over, bumping shoulders, and whispering her thanks.</p>
<p>“What’d you find, Del.”</p>
<p>“Someone left these on my bed, nothing but my name on the note. A proper surprise.”</p>
<p>El hadn’t heard excitement like this in her voice in years, it warmed his heart to see the curious spark in her eyes she’d had back from when they were both still apprentices. “They’re all on combat magic, El, spells, theory, practical technique. They’ve got everything!”</p>
<p>He can’t help but grin back, “never thought I’d see the day Delphine Trevelyan gets excited over banned literature.”</p>
<p>“Oh hush, is it really banned when there’s no Circles left to ban it?”</p>
<p>“Sneaking by on a technicality, Del.” He chuckles, “who left them for you?”</p>
<p>She shakes her head, “I told you, total surprise. I have no idea. I didn’t ask anyone for them either.”</p>
<p>Curious, “who knows you’re studying combat magic.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve talked about it with Josephine and Vivienne a few times over tea. Cullen and I talked about it when he asked for help training the recruits… maybe his lieutenants, Joshua, once.”</p>
<p>That seemed about right, he knew she’d kept her practice so herself, acted as if she was more confident in her abilities than she was. Del was a decent enough actress to have most folks fooled.</p>
<p>“Josie or Vivienne would have left a note though or given it to me in person, telling me all about where they managed to find it and how rare the print is. They’re not the type for surprises like this.”</p>
<p>“True,” El nods, “Vivienne would probably talk your ear off about it.”</p>
<p>Del rolls her eyes, “probably… but I don’t know why Cullen or Joshua would get them for me. Joshua and I are friendly but not that close.”</p>
<p>“Cullen does seem like the type to be too shy to leave a note with them.”</p>
<p>Her eyes go wide, “you think so? But why would he, off all people, be getting me books on combat magic?”</p>
<p>True, why would a templar willingly supply a mage with books on combat magic? This was giving Del everything the Order had worked to deny her all these years.</p>
<p>“I’m sure Leliana knows, though. I’ll ask her about it tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Del smiles, settling in so her head is resting on his shoulder, “thanks, El.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re looking much more comfortable out there.”</p>
<p>Delphine tries to mask the surprise that washed over her with the sudden compliment. Although Cullen always thanked her for her help, comments on her magic were few and far between.</p>
<p>“Well the recruits seem to be catching on quick- makes my job a bit easier.” It was easier to focus on her execution when she knew the recruits were able to as least defend themselves from her standard attacks. She’d also gotten enough “practice” in after the trip to the Storm Coast to begin working on refining her casting, something she was rather proud of.</p>
<p>Cullen nods “it’s reassuring to see the progression.”</p>
<p>He deserved to be proud, Cullen was turning farmers and pilgrims into a formidable military force with very minimal support. Del had overheard Iron Bull dishing out compliments on the former templar to Elazar recently as well, which she was sure were well earned.</p>
<p>“I was wondering if you could spare someone to spar with me a short while. I’ve been reading up on some new techniques I’d like to practice.” She was trying to be nonchalant about it, but it was so difficult once Leliana had confirmed Elazar’s suspicions.</p>
<p>Cullen clears his throat, glancing away from her rather hurriedly. “I believe I can spare Ser Rosche for the time being.”</p>
<p>He calls the soldier over as Del gathers up her staff. She didn’t recognize the man, though she could hardly claim to be familiar with most of Cullen’s troops. Rosche’s face was set with deep lines and a furrowed brow- an expression that rang familiar. His armor confirmed it, despite wearing the trappings of the Inquisition, the man’s chest plate still bore the emblem of the Order. He must have been one of the templars to leave the Order with Cullen after Kirkwall, Del figured.</p>
<p>Rosche nods as Cullen finishes explaining the task, the grim expression never changing. He pointedly looks her up and down as Cullen introduced her.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you to it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Commander.” Cullen shot her a small smile as he returned to his post scrutinizing the recruits as they continued to drill in formation.</p>
<p>The templar before her didn’t utter a word before falling into a defensive stance, his stare directed at the staff clutched in her hands.</p>
<p>Well then, down to business.</p>
<p>Delphine plants herself, reaching into the Veil around them, slowing her breathing as she channels that swirling energy through her staff. Rosche easily blocks the flames she summons- a testament to his training no doubt- before beginning to push forward.</p>
<p>An aggressor. He must prefer the blade to the shield. Del aims low, hoping to slow him momentarily while she casts a simplified chain lighting attach. Nothing strong enough to do any real harm, just a stun spell really. The jolt of electricity does little to slow Rosche’s advance, however. Sword drawn, he lunges, Del sidesteps and counters setting an ice mine between them. That proves enough to get the man to jump back, putting a more comfortable amount of space between them.</p>
<p>Del’s blood roars in her ears. This man was not one to go easy on her. Eyes narrowed; his gaze never leaves her. Del tries to match his stare but she’s well aware she’s less than intimidating.</p>
<p>Slowly, he begins to circle again, Del tries to keep the mine in between, to delay any more lunges but Rosche has already taken the lead in the fight, something Del was hoping to avoid. She needed to learn to take control in fights, to maintain the upper-hand against her opponents.</p>
<p>She tries to regain control but Rosche continues to hold the lead. He blocks everything she throws at him, even a fireball sent hurling at him full strength, all while he steadily inches closer. The air crackles around her as Del focuses a lighting spell on the blade of her staff, swingling wide at the templar. He parries her blade with ease, the spell quickly dissipating.</p>
<p>Del staggers back as she realizes he’s been dispelling her magic; no wonder her fireball didn’t even faze him. A shiver runs down her spine as a grin breaks out across his face, vaguely manic. It takes near all her will to tamp down the panic clutching at her chest.</p>
<p>“Is that the best you can do, little mage?”</p>
<p>Del barely manages to block his blade as he rushes forward, taunting grin still painted across his features. She throws up a barrier in response, giving her enough time and space to throw a few shots towards his head and shoulders. It’s quick enough he has to duck out of the way instead of block and dispel. Her pride is short lived as he regroups and presses up against her barrier.</p>
<p>Rosche’s grin has disappeared, lips set into a snarl as he shoves against the barrier again. Del is thrown back as it snaps, air rushing from her lungs as her back meets hard packed ground. Panic washes over her as the man stalks towards her, sword still held high. She casts on instinct, feeling the fire flow through her like it did when she first came into her magic, throwing as much heat at her attacker as she can. The flames never leave her hands.</p>
<p>Del cries out as an invisible weight forces down against her chest and her magic explodes against her palms. Her magic has never rebounded before- at least not of her own volition.</p>
<p>Desperate she reaches out again, chest heaving, for the Veil only to realize she can’t find it. Its as if the world around her had suddenly gone silent. The constant hum of energy around her gone.</p>
<p>“No-” her voice croaks at the realization the man looming above her now is suppressing her magic, keeping her from defending herself.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he sneers down at her, eyes cold.</p>
<p>Staff. She needs her staff. Her fingers graze of the shaft for a brief moment before its gone. Still struggling to catch her breath, Del watches as Rosche kicks it away.</p>
<p>He’s still looming over her, taunting her, as she struggles. Every time she reaches back out for the Veil he pushes back twice as hard, pushing her further and further from her magic. Del’s head is spinning as she stares up at him, wide eyed. She didn’t know magic suppression could physically hurt.</p>
<p>“Too bad, little mage.”</p>
<p>Del doesn’t remember how to move as he raises his sword to strike.</p>
<p>This wasn’t a sparring match.</p>
<p>“Chargers!”</p>
<p>The world around them springs into action as Iron Bull’s voice cuts through the roaring in Delphine’s ears. Something explodes above her, near Rosche’s shoulder, throwing him back. Bull and Krem rush by in her peripheral, weapons drawn. A crowd of Chargers quickly follows after.</p>
<p>Their elven mage, Dalish, suddenly appears above her, worry etched across her brow. “You alright?” Del can vaguely make out the feeling of Dalish’s fingers ghosting over her, checking for injuries. She can’t even find it in her to nod back until Del finds her breath.</p>
<p>“Hit…hit my head.”</p>
<p>“Aye you did.” Dalish chuckles a bit but the mirth doesn’t reach her eyes, “we saw you go flying.”</p>
<p>Well that explained the pounding.</p>
<p>The elven woman’s hands continue to investigate, poking and prodding across her torso. “Well, doesn’t look like anythin’s broken.”</p>
<p>Del coughs out a sorry excuse for a chuckle in response.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s going to take more than elfroot.” Dalish hisses, slowly taking Del’s hands in her own.</p>
<p>The burning rushes in all at once, across her palms and fingertips. She must have roasted her own hands when Rosche caused her magic to rebound. Fuck.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you up, yeah?”</p>
<p>With a few curses between the two of them Dalish helps Del to her feet, a hand at her back keeping her steady as the world swayed around her.</p>
<p>A few yards off Iron Bull stood over Rosche, disarmed and face down in the dirt, one of the Qunari mercenary’s boots pressed into the man’s back. Krem and the others stood by, faces dower as Cullen stalked towards them, fuming.</p>
<p>“What is the meaning of this?”</p>
<p>Del groaned as the Commander’s shouting mixed with the pounding against her skull.</p>
<p>“He attacked Delphine, ser.” Krem answered, face stern and hands on his hips.</p>
<p>Del didn’t think Cullen’s scowl could get any deeper but she was quickly proven wrong. “They were sparring!”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t.” Bull’s voice was level as he stared down the blond. “He had her cornered and disarmed but ready to land a deadly blow.”</p>
<p>Cullen’s eyebrows shot up as he looked her way. She must have looked a mess, covered in dirt and melting snow, hands bloody and burned. Messy strands of hair fell in her face, Del figured her braid must have come undone upon impact. She didn’t care much to check; she was still barely holding herself upright with Dalish’s help.</p>
<p>“He was suppressing her magic, Commander-” Bull continued, voice dark- “she was down.”</p>
<p>Cullen’s expression darkened; his hard gaze pinned on the downed templar. “What is the meaning of this Rosche?”</p>
<p>“What’s all the fuss?” He spat, still struggling against Bull’s boot. “It’s just a mage!”</p>
<p>Delphine’s heart stopped. She wasn’t even a person to this man. He had meant to hurt her this way.</p>
<p>“Just a mage?” Cullen seethed.</p>
<p>Cullen could be riled up from time to time in meetings, he could be stern with the soldiers, and there had been moments when Del could see the anger swirling behind his eyes but he never appeared to act on it. Not as long as she’d known him. He stood, shoulders squared, one hand clenched around the hilt of his sword as if he meant to draw it against the disarmed man. If looks could kill Rosche would be long dead.</p>
<p>“Bull, please escort ser Rosche to the cells. I’ll need to inform the Herald and the others of what has happened.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good, Boss.”</p>
<p>Elazar.</p>
<p>“No!” Del’s knees crumple as she tries to rush forward. Dalish manages to catch her before she falls, hauling her back to her feet.</p>
<p>All eyes turn to Delphine.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell Elazar, Cullen, please.”</p>
<p>If Cullen was the one to deliver the news to Elazar, Del knew he would bite Cullen’s head off. El was still upset with Cullen over his comments about the rebellion and the templars, even after finding out Cullen had been the one to gift her with the books. He was never the kind to hold grudges but this, this was going to piss him off and if Cullen delivered the news, El would be sure to place the blame solely on him.</p>
<p>“The Herald needs to know, Delphine.” Cullen’s voice softened a bit but the deep frown did not seem to be disappearing anytime soon.</p>
<p>Elazar would know. There was no way with how small Haven was Elazar wouldn’t know soon, but none of this would end well if he heard it from Cullen’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Dalish, Stiches, take Delphine to Adan.” Iron Bull cuts in, voice booming over growing crowd. “Krem will go find the Herald, bring him to her. Cullen can inform Red and Josephine of what’s happened.”</p>
<p>Thank the Maker for the eagle eyed Qunari. Even in his short time with the Inquisition he already had a solid handle on the dynamics here.</p>
<p>Dalish wraps an arm around Del’s waist, supporting most of her weight. “Got it, Boss.”</p>
<p>Cullen doesn’t look particularly pleased but agrees with the Qunari.</p>
<p>Rosche groans and curses as Bull pressed down on his back. “I’ll take care of this one.”</p>
<p>Del doesn’t doubt it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, comments, feedback, and kudos always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Embers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This-” Elazar cradles Delphine’s hands in his own as he looks at the bandages now wrapped around her numbed palms- “this is why we left the Circle. To stop this.”</p><p>His usual sunny disposition has given way to a dark expression, one Del finds does not suit him. She can’t look him in the eye as he kneels in front of her seat, “you see what happens when your name doesn’t protect you, Del? When you are just another “Maker forsaken mage” to them?”</p><p>Delphine’s thankful Dalish and the others had left when El arrived, she’d rather not have the mercenaries as an audience to the tears she can feel coming.</p><p>“I know Elazar… I-I know this is how they see us. I just… I didn’t think he’d…” How was she supposed to know one of Cullen’s men would do that?</p><p>“He’d try to kill you?”</p><p>Elazar’s harsh snap cuts through whatever resolve Del had left. A sob bubbling up as the tears begin to fall. This was not how it was supposed to go.</p><p>He drops her hands, standing and glancing around Adan’s workspace with fists clenched tight to his side. “Krem said Bull would take care of him, for what he did to you.”</p><p>Delphine’s not sure what hurts more, her hands or hearing El seethe like that. “El you shouldn’t say things like that- they shouldn’t have to do anything.”</p><p>“Well Cullen and the others didn’t notice-” Elazar throws his hands up, Delphine cannot remember the last time she had seen him so outwardly agitated. The energy in the cabin is buzzing, the air nearly crackling as he begins to pace- “they should’ve noticed! There’s a cluster of mages here. Can you imagine how many people he could have hurt or killed when he wanted to?”</p><p>“They couldn’t have known, El- they wouldn’t have left him alone if they knew…”</p><p>“When have they ever stopped templars from hurting us?”</p><p>Del shakes her head and tries to push down the tears, “this isn’t the Circle, El. They’re not in the Order anymore. We’re not prisoners anymore.”</p><p>It’s obvious her attempts to soothe his frustration will not work. The air remains thick with the energy rolling off him, too wrapped up in his own emotions to notice. “Yet we still act like we are! You practice your magic in secret and we walk around on eggshells every time someone so much as mentions the templars! We might be physically free but not all that much has changed apparently.”</p><p>Her heart breaks for El. This was the last thing he needed weighing on his conscious. The weight of the world already seemed to be resting on his shoulders, he did not need to worry about looking out for her too. Del had joined the Inquisition to help him and now she was holding him back.</p><p>“El-”</p><p>“I’m going to check in with Iron Bull and Krem… make sure everything is handled.”</p><p>Biting her lip, Delphine watches him leave, a stony expression sliding into place, one she has not seen since she had told him about her plans to leave the Circle. There was no way this ended well.</p><p> </p><p>El was moody and withdrawn in the following days, never quite looking Del in the eye when they did speak. She knew he blamed himself as much as he blamed Cullen and the others, and it would continue to eat away at him. Normally Del was able to sit down a talk him out of funks like these, help him sort through his thoughts and address his concerns. The task would have to fall to someone else this time because not even she could break through.</p><p>Iron Bull came to her on the morning Elazar decided to return to the Hinterlands. Ever observant Bull knew something needed to be done.</p><p>“We’ll make sure he works it out of his system. Sometimes beating up on some bad guys makes everything else seem much simpler.”</p><p>Del shoots the Qunari a half smile, pulling down the sleeves of her sweater over her bandages. “I hope you’re right.”</p><p>“Just focus on resting and getting better while we look out for him.”</p><p>“I’m doing alright, Bull. The poultice Stiches made for me has been working wonders.”</p><p>Bull does not look too pleased, “that good to hear, Ghostie, but that’s not what I mean, and you know it.”</p><p>Too observant.</p><p>The days that followed proved him right. With El gone Del found herself more withdrawn than usual, spending time shut away in their shared cabin. The last thing she wanted was anyone’s attention and by now everyone in Haven had to know what had happened. Del shuddered at the thought of talking to Vivienne again after this all cooled down. She prayed to the Maker she and Elazar never talked about it. El was likely to bite her head off over it too.</p><p>Both Josie and Leliana had stopped by to check in, which was appreciated, but Del did not quite feel up to conversation yet. Josie did offer to have someone drop off diplomatic letters for her to write as soon as her hands were completely healed so that she wouldn’t feel as if she was a freeloader again. It gave Del a welcome goal, once the burns were gone she’d at least have some menial work to assist with. Until then Del made herself content with curling up under numerous quilts and continuing her studies with her new books. That counted as resting and healing, right?</p><p>It was just after midday on the fourth day when the sudden rapping at the cabin door broke her concentration. Del assumed Josie or even Vivienne had come to see her again. She had not been expecting to find the Commander shifting back and forth with a basket in one hand.</p><p>“Cullen?”</p><p>She had not seen him since Dalish had helped her off the training grounds and begun to wonder if he was angry at her too. He looks her over rather quickly while she stands in the doorway, wide-eyed. Del tugs her sleeves down as his eye linger over her hands. His expression is almost pained as he takes her in, she can tell he’s trying to hide it though, lips pressed into a tight smile.</p><p>“What’s with the basket?”</p><p>“Uh, well, Leliana flipped the script. She sent me with food this time.” Del tries to ignore the way he can’t look her in the eye as he explains his rather sudden appearance.</p><p>Their Spymaster was up to something today. It was not as if Del had been skipping meals recently. She was sure Cullen still probably took the top of the list in that department.</p><p>“But- I’m sure you have more important things to do.” Like train soldiers or draw up battle plans or even calibrate the trebuchets.</p><p>“Well, I thought… I wanted to apologize for what happened. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have been injured…”</p><p>Del’s gaze narrows as she folds her arms tight across her chest, “can you read minds?”</p><p>The man in her doorway goes wide eyed, “what? No, what are you asking?”</p><p>“If you can’t read minds then you couldn’t have known.”</p><p>“There’s more to it than that, Delphine… should have seen myself in him- I should have seen it.”</p><p>She sighs, gesturing for the blond to come in and take a seat at her desk. It seemed he was just as stubborn as Elazar about this and the debate would not be over anytime soon. Cullen takes a seat, briefly glancing over the correspondence she’d left out and notes from the books he had given her. Del grabs a quilt and curls up where the end of her bed meets the desk, watching as he silently unpacks the basket lunch. She wordlessly accepts the food he pushes towards her. This seems to satisfy him as he leans back in the chair, smile growing just a bit.</p><p>“You’re not all knowing-” Del can’t help but break the silent peace- “and you have an army to worry about. You can’t watch each soldier individually.”</p><p>Cullen shakes his head, “doesn’t mean I couldn’t have seen what was right in front of my face. I should have recognized it in him- myself in him. If I had been truly worried about your safety, I would have looked closer, never trusted him with you. I’m sorry. Truly sorry. You are supposed to be safe here, all mages here are, and I’ve failed you. There’s no excuse for that.”</p><p>Up until Rosche had attacked her Delphine had always felt safe in Haven. The first time she had met Cullen he had been breaking up a fight between templar and mages, which might not have been all that reassuring then, but after coming to know him and the other advisors Delphine had never been worried. She was not sure that she was worried now. Shaken? Yes. Scared? No.</p><p>“You keep saying you should have seen yourself in him…”</p><p>A long sigh escapes him as Cullen scrubs a gloved hand across his face. “I’m not proud of who I was before. The way I treated mages, the hate I held towards them, the same hate Rosche held towards you. So completely unjustified. It’s why I left the templars, to do better here. Letting Rosche go unchecked, letting him hurt you… that’s not doing better.”</p><p>Wasn’t it enough that he realized his mistakes? That he was making an effort to change? He had helped her and never made her feel unsafe or unwanted. They were able to have civil conversations about the Circles. That was more than she could say for most former-templars.</p><p>Del can feel his eyes on her as sits for a moment, wrapping her head around what she wanted to say. “You didn’t let him hurt me.”</p><p>His frown deepens, “you don’t need to keep making excuses for me, for my failings.”</p><p>“I-I’m not…” she didn’t feel as if she was but here she was denying him when he was trying to take responsibility for the incident. “Maybe you’re right… I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Maker, you shouldn’t be apologizing for anything after all this.”</p><p>Part of her want to, so Elazar and Cullen would stop unnecessarily shouldering all the blame. “It’s… it’s just you’ve been nothing but fair to me since I arrived here. I don’t think it’s right to put all the blame on you for what someone else did to me. You’re already tearing yourself up over your past. I don’t want this to add on to it. Rosche decided to attach me, you didn’t make that decision for him- please don’t put all this on you. You don’t deserve that either.”</p><p>Cullen’s eyes go wide for a moment, “you’re kinder to me than I deserve, Delphine.”</p><p>Del suddenly finds the blanket much more interesting, picking at a loose thread, eyes downcast. “I don’t think that’s the case. I think I’m being fair. Especially considering those books you went out of your way to get me.”</p><p>She can’t help but smile a bit as Cullen scratches at the back of his neck. “It was supposed to be an anonymous gift.”</p><p>“In a place this small, nothing really stays secret, or at least that’s my experience.”</p><p>“Leliana?”</p><p>“Maybe…”</p><p>He chuckles, “I should have known.”</p><p>“Am I allowed to thank you for your thoughtful gift or are you going to shoot that down as well?”</p><p>“You’re more stubborn than you lead people to believe,” Cullen sighs.</p><p>“Elazar has rubbed off on me in more ways than one.”</p><p>Del’s heard drops to her stomach as Cullen’s face falls. “The reason you didn’t want me to speak with the Herald… you knew he would be upset.”</p><p>“Yes. Elazar and I have differing views in some ways… and I knew that a templar attacking me- attacking any mage for that matter- would set him off… you didn’t deserve to have him bite your head off about it. There were more important things for you to be worrying about. Now he’s just being an ass about it.” Del tightens the quilt around her shoulders, “I’m hoping Iron Bull will help him work it out of his system. He was going on about hitting things with sticks before they left.”</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was Iron Bull had suggested in the end, it had helped. Elazar and company returned from the Hinterlands in much better spirits than when they left. Del returned to attending War Room meetings with El, and whatever tension had existed before had seemingly vanished into thin air. Along with the fact that there seemed to be even a miniscule amount of good news out of the Hinterlands helped as well. The encampments of rogue templars and apostate mages had been cleared out, watch towers were completed and fully functional and the bandits had been cleared out of the East Road. The Crossroads were now a safe place for the refugees to gather under Inquisition protection, and word was spreading fast.</p><p>Josephine and Leliana both reported that word of the Inquisition was spreading and in places it was even being received well. There was still work to do on the public image of the organization but Josie seemed thrilled to get to work tackling that. Delphine did her best to assist. There had been no mention of her returning to assist with the training efforts at any point, so she spent all her days either chained to her desk working in her cabin or meeting with the steady stream of visiting nobles and well-to-do merchants alongside Josie.</p><p>Elazar, in better spirits, had returned to his charismatic self. Del thanked that Maker and thanked the newfound companionship in Haven. Varric had been on El’s side since the beginning but Del quickly notices something has changed since their last trip, a stronger mutual sense of trust, maybe? Though sometimes Del thinks it’s just because they have nearly the same sense of humor. There was Bull and the Chargers as well, which was no surprise, and the seemingly honorary member from the Red Jennys. The lot of them had fallen into a routine, spending evenings in the tavern, often drinking themselves into a rowdy mess. It was the perfect recipe for chaos, but Delphine would let that go for now. They had not caused any serious damage. Yet.</p><p>Tonight, was one of the rowdier nights Del had sat in on. They had been going on about celebrating, but Del was never quite sure what exactly they had to celebrate. It did not take long for them to drink themselves into a stupor. Considering El was a spindly elf who had never partaken in alcohol before leaving the Circle, it seemed reasonable he was a light weight. Bull on the other hand boasted and bragged as he quickly fell to the drink as well. Del did not envy Krem one bit as he and a few other Chargers made an attempt to peel their captain off the tavern floor and haul him back to his tent. Thought she would not have minded some help with El as she struggled to drag his limp form across Haven.</p><p>Del was not petite by any standard. Not as gifted in height as some of her brothers but she was not short. Tonight though, she felt tiny as she pulled along the lanky Elazar and his freakishly long elf legs. She had half a mind to throw his arms over her shoulders and just drag him along behind her, screw his pants and shoes and whatever else wound up covered in dirt.</p><p>What Delphine did not expect was to see Cullen descending from one of the makeshift ramparts on the wall, doing his best to stifle a smile. “Is everything all right with the Herald, Delphine?”</p><p>“He’s right as rain now, but he may not be feeling that way in the morning, Commander.” Probably because she was about to leave him lying outside in the snow all night.</p><p>Cullen chuckles, “had a bit too much fun tonight?”</p><p>“Him and Bull both,” Del sighs.</p><p>“I see… here, let me help.”</p><p>Elazar’s weight is quickly lifted off her shoulders as Cullen hoists the elf up. Del snickers as El’s head crashes against the shoulder plate of Cullen’s armor.</p><p>Cullen does not say anything but quirks an eyebrow as he starts off toward their cabin. “Well, he was already going to have a headache in the morning.”</p><p>That one earns her another laugh from the Commander, “indeed, he probably will.”</p><p>Del holds open the front door as Cullen shuffles in, lugging El in and depositing him ungracefully into his cot.</p><p>“Better than a tavern floor.”</p><p>“If it had been any of my own friends, I probably would have left them there.” As Delphine leaves against the doorframe, Cullen comes to stand across from her, arms crossed, “give them a dose of reality.”</p><p>She shrugs, “one of these days I probably should. But I figure he’s had enough reality recently. It seems the least I can do for him. Even if he’s too damn long.”</p><p>“You are a kind friend,” Cullen’s smile looks rather wistful as he glances back at Elazar. “The Herald is lucky to have you.”</p><p>“I was lucky he befriended me first.” Del wondered where she’d be right now if he hadn’t been there all those years ago.</p><p>“Sounds like there is a story there.”</p><p>“Oh, not an exciting one. I simply didn’t have many, if any, friends before Elazar was brought to the Circle.”</p><p>Delphine pauses, trying to backtrack ad figure out how taking care of a wasted Elazar had turned into talking about her troubled childhood with Cullen.</p><p>“I find that hard to believe,” Cullen frowns.</p><p>“I was...” Del worries her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, trying to find the right words, “I was resented by my fellow mages, early on in my Circle days thanks to my family… I received extremely preferential treatment from the templars in the tower. And I understand why that would have been upsetting to the others.” She probably would have done the same had one of the other apprentices been spoiled the way Delphine had.</p><p>Cullen’s frown deepens, “templars are supposed to maintain a distance from their charges in order to keep that from happening.”</p><p>“I’m not sure about other Circles but Faxhold didn’t always abide to a strict reading of all the rules, particularly in my case. Between having relatives serving in my Circle and templars trying to curry favor with my family, my life in the Circle was much cushier than that of your average mage.”</p><p>“Why didn’t your First Enchanter request a transfer? Or the Knight-Commander?”</p><p>Del scoffs, “the Knight-Commander was my uncle, Othar.”</p><p>She could not help but relish the surprised look on Cullen’s face for just a moment, “are you related to everyone in Ostwick?”</p><p>“Just all the important people.”</p><p>Her father was the Bann Trevelyan, her mother was the younger sister of Bann Bowen and Knight-Commander Othar Bowen. Her magic and her family tree were the perfect storm.</p><p>“Even if our First Enchanter did manage to get me transferred elsewhere, I challenge you to find a Circle in Thedas that doesn’t have a Trevelyan templar already there.”</p><p>Cullen shakes his head, “so, this special attention caused a rift between you and the others?”</p><p>“The other apprentices, mostly. We were all young and had recently had all our other freedoms stripped from us. I was an easy target for their rage at the system that had imprisoned them.” Her family was the system that imprisoned them at times. “I simply put up with it until El came around. He tried to get the others to see I was just as trapped as they were… that I hadn’t chosen to be a mage from a powerful family… eventually they came around and we all moved on with our lives.”</p><p>“That was that?” Del couldn’t blame Cullen for being surprised. These days it seemed like people had forgotten how to forgive and forget. All Del wanted was to move on, there was no benefit to being stuck in the past.</p><p>“El just has that effect on people.”</p><p>“I can believe that,” Cullen smiles softly, “well… I should get back to rounds. I will see you at the morning meeting?”</p><p>“More rounds? Do you ever sleep, Cullen?”</p><p>The blond rubs his neck, “when I must.”</p><p>“That’s not healthy, Cullen,” Del pouts, this man was going to work himself into an early grave, “first you skip meals, and now sleep? We need you at your best, you should be taking better care of yourself.”</p><p>Cullen sighs, “you sound like Cassandra.”</p><p>“Well then I’m most definitely right.”</p><p>“She’d be happy to hear you say that,” he chuckles, “if I promise you to get some sleep as soon as I’m done with my rounds will you be satisfied?”</p><p>“Satisfied? No. But it will make me worry a little less.” One night would not fix anything, but it was a start.</p><p>“Well then you can worry a little less tonight. I promise.”</p><p>“Alright.” Del smiles up at him, “goodnight Cullen. And thank you again.”</p><p>“Of course. Goodnight Delphine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, comments, feedback, and kudos always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>